Diary of Ray
by Sentimental Halo
Summary: Kai found Ray's diary. It was a few pages read, no harm done, right? Strange things happened to the nekojin shortly after, and now he's carrying a bloodstained chainsaw everywhere he goes. Will Kai be able to get Ray back before everyone dies?Discontinued
1. The Cover

Sentimental: Hey there! This is my first fanfiction ever, I hope that you will all enjoy it! D

Story Inspiration: The song _Diary of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...But I really wish most of the hot peeps on Beyblade were real...**

**---**

_Diary of Ray_

_The Cover_

---

"Kai, by the time you're done up there, we'll have already up and gone to South Korea!" his voice called up to me from the bottom of the stairs as I continued on searching for my Dranzer. Damn that Tyson for hiding it somewhere in this bloody hell of a room, once Mr.Dickenson has left to go on some more business meetings, that snot-nosed-pain-in-my-ass-pig will definetly have plenty of crushed fingers, and maybe a newly disfigured face...Although, his face is disfigured enough as it is.

"Damnit! Where in the HELL did he put it?" I cursed under my breath, searching through the drawers of the hotel's desks. My eyes scanned inside the nearly bare wooden case, having not seeing the object of my desire. Taking another quick glance, I noticed a bump in the lone book straying near the back, my mind registering that had to be the object of which had been hidden from me.

Taking the book out from it's resting spot, I open it up to the page where the object inside lay, and of course, it's my Dranzer. Satisfied, and deeply filled with anger, I put the pheonix in my pocket, as I take a quick glance to the words written in the book, seeing as they happened to be hand-written.

_"Monday, October 5/06_

_Today was really great! The sky was cloudless, a nice breeze was playing around, and the leaves were beautiful with their many different colours, falling to the ground or still grasping onto the branches of the trees._

_Other then that, Kai scolded Tyson for something different then complaining today! He scolded Tyson because he made a comment about somebody's hair, I don't exactly know who's hair he was talking about though. Maybe I should ask one of them? Oh, and I know I say this nearly every time I write in you...But Kai looks so cute when he's mad! You can't ignore the flame inside his eyes and the growl deep in his throat. Pure cute, and also sexy._

_I would be so embarrased if he was reading this right now!...But I really need to get over this, I mean, what are the chances of him reading this? I mean, he IS the team captain, who's responsible and caring deep down under that mask he always wears, I don't think he would read somebody's diary...ok Maybe Tyson's, but only to blackmail him..Maybe._

_Well other then all that, **she** sent me more e-mails and text-messages. I can't go on my labtop without it going so slow a snail would make it all around the world before anything loads!_

_And right now, Kai's yelling at me. Maybe writing in my diary when I was supposed to be getting the bandages for Max wasn't such a great idea after all..._

_Well, I'll write in you soon._

_Ray"_

"Oh my god...Ray...he...I...his...neh?" stammering, I started backing up, my mind not completely registering with what I'd just read. Shaking myself out of it, I closed the book and glanced at it for a bit longer. It was black, with the words "Ray's Diary" imprinted in gold on the front. The spine and pages all worn out and old, with little notes of paper sticking out. Again I opened the book, but this time to the first entry,

_"Toosday Joon 28 1992_

_Toodey i turn 5 mareyeah gav m3 sum kity pikturs lee giv cote kevn giv m3 art souply gery giv kupcak an mum an dad giv m3 tenty dolarz! yay!_

_but dad slap m3 nfrunt uv mum wen fwends went hom3 it hurt y did h3 doo it?_

_i dun lyk dad he nevr nis too m3_

_evr, not evn wen it just me an him_

_y aint dad nis too m3?_

_nd agen wen it time for bed dad giv mom her pil in her drink agen_

_and he slept wit me nd cudled me agen_

_it nevr da same cudle he giv mum..._

_ray"_

I could feel myself close the diary again and just stare at the wall infront of me. It couldn't be what I thought, could it? His father do that to him...at such of a young age? Why, why didn't he tell us this? Why didn't he tell me...? But..was it even...Did his father really? Who exactly WAS his father?

"..Kai my boy? Are you alright in here?" I jumped at the sound of Mr.Dickenson's voice and held the front of the book to my chest.

"O-oh hey there, Mr.Dickenson..." I replied, completely un-Kai like,"I'm fine, just got distracted by my book is all."

I could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't buying it, but he let it slide. He grinned at me,"Okay, Kai my boy. We'll be waiting for you downstairs." and left. I sighed and took the diary off my chest, wondering if I should give it to Ray or keep it and read more about what's happened in his life, getting to know more about him...? Shaking my head I made my decision, yet not completely sure still.

After I grabbed my bag, I ambivalently pushed the book inside, closed up the backpack, and headed down the stairs where Ray awaited for me. I put on my shoes and he opened the door for me, his toothy grin still gleaming.

"Um..thanks.."I mumbled under my breath as I walked past, and soon enough I was in the limo, with him sitting beside me. After going into my normal "Kai-pose" I felt eyes watching me, a certain pair of amber eyes...

---

Sentimental: I know, it's short. But it's a prolouge...I think so anyway. o-o Well the first chapter will be on it's way soon! Hopefully longer and better! Comments and critism would be appreciated. Oh and flames welcome, since they'll just be ignored anyway. Also, I hope you could understand the diary entry that was written when Ray was five. o.o;;


	2. Page 1

Sentimental: Hello there! Here's Chapter 1, I hope you enjoy! D

Story Inspiration: The song _Diary of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin

**Disclaimer:** **Own nothing, never will...I despise this cruel world. D**

---

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 1_

---

"Ray, are you sure you're okay, my boy?" Mr.Dickenson asked as he crouched down beside him. I watched as Ray's lip dripped more blood and his body shaking heavily. His right arm limp, and nearly as fragile looking as spaghetti, his hair untied from it's wrap and his forehead scratched and bruised. Blood spilling from nearly everywhere on his body, it's suprising he hadn't been knocked unconcious yet from the blood-loss...But it is Ray we're talking about. He would keep on hanging in there even if he was shot in the chest.

"Y-y...yeah..I...I'm..f-fine...M--Mr...Dicken..son..." he smiled at the older man, and struggled to get off his knees while breath at the same time. I don't know what had come over me, but I walked over to Ray, and pciked him up, bridal style.

"Listen to me, Ray,"I growled while walking away from the others,"You are NOT fine, don't even say you are."

"B..but.."he started, but I cut him off.

"No! I don't care if we don't go to South Korea, I don't care if we're disqualified from the tournaments, I just don't fucking care, you hear me? You're more important then any tournament we go to, you're more important then any tournament we win! So don't start telling us to go, because I won't allow it!" I looked down at him, his amber orbs filling with tears. As I looked closer into those eyes of his, I noticed something...different...As if something wasn't there anymore. Then it hit me...

---

"Is he going to be okay, Kai? Is he?" Max asked me, fear inside his voice.

I sighed,"Yes, Max, Ray's going to be fine. Just keep switching the cloth on his head every few minutes." With that said, I shot a quick glance at the neko-jin then swept out of the room, and into mine. I locked the door and went to lay on my bed, where I pulled the book from underneath the pillow. I know this wasn't the right thing to do...but it seemed as though it was telling me to read it again...

_"Wesday Joon 29 1992_

_tooday dad lEt mE go wit him too his wurk_

_he lEt his mr boss pursen sow m3 arond da plas_

_it wuz pwedy wit all da pikturs on da wals_

_nd i met dis kid but i forgt his nam_

_i r3mEmbr dat he wuz nis_

_nd sed we wood b fwends fowevr!_

_nd agen wen we wnt bak homE dad slap m3 agen_

_den he tak my shrt off nd hit m3 wit dese wirE tingz_

_mum trid too stop him but hE hit her too_

_y dad do dis?_

_ray"_

My jaw tightened, as my hands gipped into the book. "Whoever his father is, wherever he is, I will find him and he shall forever regret doing this to Ray. That damn bastard." I was about to close the book, when I noticed more writing for that day, so of course, I started reading again...

_"Wesday Joon 29 1992_

_im skard rite now_

_dad is beetin mom up nd wunt stop!_

_nd he sed he wood beet mE up too, evn wurs den wat he did alredy!_

_i cwyin wite now_

_y is he doen dis? y?_

_i dun lik dad_

_i rlly rlly dun_

_...mum stopd sceamin but..._

_it dusnt seem rite.._

_dad cumin for m3_

_i heEr him_

_i dun wanna_

_i d---"_

The only thing left on the page was a pencil line going nearly all over the place, and dried patches of blood. I could feel my eyes starting to water...His past, just from reading his entries from those days...It was already worse then what I had gone through, yet he still smiled...He still smiled, hiding what he truly felt inside. Holding that mask on his face for nearly his whole life...

Why though? We were all great friends now..well except for maybe Tyson and I...but I still don't understand why he hasn't told us about this? He couldn't have forgotten about it, nobody can forget something as bad as that...

"Kai, Kai! Come quick, hurry up!" I heard the frantic screams of Tyson come from Ray's room, and as fast as I could, I put the diary back under the pillow, unlocked my door and ran to where everyone was crowded around.

"What's going on?" I asked harshly, glaring at the Japanese.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't look at me like that, I did nothing!" babbled Tyson, then pointed at Ray,"Something's wrong with him, look!"

When I glared at him once more, I turned my gaze onto Ray, and I was completely and utterly shocked. His pupils had become white, while his iris's had become a misty-grey, his skin had become so white, it was practically see-through. And the only thing registering in my mind at that moment was,"Call the hospital."

---

Once Ray got into the Emergency Room, along with Mr.Dickenson, it seemed as though someone knew what was going on and phoned the hospital, telling them to send Ray to Russia, the reason unspoken. He's already been rushed into a helicopter on it's way over to where I was born. We shall be seeing him in a week.

So I lied there on my bed, resting, just resting. Until I remembered about the little secret under my pillow. After sitting up, I grabbed the object again, and turned to the next entry...

_"Saturday, August 23/97_

_This morning was like all those other Saturday mornings. Father beats me up again, while mother is never there to comfort me._

_Why did the gods give me this life? I mean, what have I done to them? NOTHING._

_That's what, nothing!_

_And I can't believe how long it's been since I last wrote in here, how long HAS it been anyway?_

_5 years? That stupid jackass of a father wouldn't give this back, he knows how special it is to me!_

_Grandmother gave it to me when I was four. Bless her and mother's souls._

_And DAMN, I was not expecting this to happen. A car just zooms pass me and all of a sudden I'm on my knees._

_Blood was everwhere on me, it hurt to breathe, what the HELL happened?_

_So right now I'm in the hospital, writing this. Thank gosh I don't have to go home, I didn't want to have my annual father-son "fun" time._

_Okay, so I also guess you want to know what happened over the past 5 years, right?_

_Well in 1993, I got beaten up by my father, and nearly everyone at school._

_1994 is the same as 1993._

_1995 is the same as 1994 and 1993._

_So-on, so-forth._

_My life freaking sucks._

_Ray"_

I re-read this entry for a few minutes, maybe it was a couple of hours? I'm not sure, but all I know is that today was too weird, as if it was planned to do this...Or maybe I'm just losing it. I'd have to choose the latter. But still, the exact same thing happened today that happened to him on the twenty-ninth of August, except this time a bit more extreme...Maybe.

I still don't understand why Ray was sent to Russia? Was he also sent to Russia after that entry? I'm just so confused...

What's going on right now? It doesn't seem right, it doesn't seem right at all...

---

"Kai! Ray's okay! He's coming back, we don't have to go to Russia!" Tyson's obnoxious voice rang in my ears, as he jumped up and down on the sofa, after getting a call from Stanley Dickenson.

"Isn't it great?" The blonde-american piped in as he also jumped on the sofa. Paying no interest on the two, I got up off my chair and sternly walked to my room, where I yet again locked the door and lay on my bed. Sighing, I rubbed my temples. Nothing was making sense. Ray just left only 3 hours ago, and he's better already?

...Still, why am I getting so worked up over this? I mean Ray's fine and that's all that matters, isn't it?...Isn't it?

---

"RAY!" I watched as Tyson and Max kept on hugging Ray, as he just kept on laughing.

"It's glad to hear you guys too!" he said between laughs...wait..._hear_? I turned to Mr.Dickenson who seemed just as confused as to why he had said that, and as I turned back it seemed as though the two hyper ones hadn't noticed.

Today isn't making any sense, it's not making any sense at all...

---

Sentimental: Yeah, sorry if it's not all that great. I've been tired lately. So, I still hope you liked this chapter, aand if you didn't..That's fine with me too since I'm not all that overly-happy with this one. I may rewrite it later. o-o;;


	3. Page 2

Sentimental: AAAW! I'm so sorry this took longer to get up then the others! I feel bad now. But hopefully I can repay you guys for being so nice to me and to my story so far! I love you all:3

Story Inspiration: The song _Diary of Jane_ by _Breaking Benjamin_

**Disclaimer: If George Bush wasn't...George Bush...we'd...I have no idea where I'm going with this.**

---

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 2_

---

"What do you mean it's 'no big deal'?" Tyson yelled, probably destroying the blond American's eardrums, who happened to be sitting next to the Japanese. "You're _blind_, Ray! BLIND! Do you know how that's going to effect _you_, and _us_?!? How will you find your way around? We aren't going to be there all the time for you! So--"

"Tyson, my boy, settle down. I'm sure Ray has everything figured out, don't you?" Mr.Dickenson interrupted the "world champion", and stared at Ray, who had a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I'll be fine, there's no need to worry about me. Even though I may be blind, I can still see."

My mouth opened to speak, but Max piped up,"OH! So you mean even though you're blind you can still see because your other senses have been improved or something?"

I watched as Ray started to chuckle,"I'm sorry, Maxie, but you're wrong."

Everyone just stared in silence, confusion spreading everywhere in our skulls, and yes, even in mine. I watched again as Ray gave us that apologetic smile,"Sorry, I guess I'm not making myself very clear." he whispered softly, as if he were going to pass out, and I knew that if he did faint, Tyson would start blaming it all on me. So I sighed, lifted my weight off the wall, walked around the table and sat in the chair next to Ray.

"K-Kai..?" he questioned, looking at me with those pure, milky orbs sensitively boaring their way into my cerise eyes. It did not feel all that comfortable. After a few seconds of his blind eyes staring into me, it started to freak me out. '_C'mon, Hiwatari, think of an excuse!'_

Wait...Excuse? What do I need an excuse for? Oh well, might as well just make one up,"I couldn't really hear you from over there, so I decided to sit down."

_Smooth._

I turned my gaze away from the neko-jin beside me, who kept on staring. "So? Aren't you going to entrigue us with your fascinating explanation of how you're able to see?" sarcasm nearly falling onto every word, I crossed my arms, leaned back in my chair, and closed my eyes, muting myself from the world outside.

---

"Kai." a firm, deep voice growled at me.

"Kai." another voice yelped at me, this time more high-pitched, yet still had a deep ring to it.

"KAI!" both voices collided together, which jolted me...what I though was awake. I looked around and saw no one and nothing. Rubbing my temples in frustration, I got up from the..whatever I was sitting on, and started to walk, searching for those voices which had called to me. After wandering for a few minutes, and nothing showing in sight any time soon, I sighed and gave up. Yes, I _gave up_. Quit nagging me! Sheesh!

Wait, who _was_ nagging me?

"I was nagging you, Master Kai." the second voice I heard called, and before I could find a source, ANY source as to where it was coming from, I saw Dranzer standing right infront of me. Glaring, I demanded,"What do you want? I thought I told you not to bug me anymore!"

My glare still set in place, the pheonix backed up a bit, clearly unaffected,"It wasn't me who wanted to talk to you, Master Kai. It--"

Before my bitbeast could finish, I completely fumed,"Well whoever wanted to speak with me should go rot in hell! Don't they know I'm trying to listen to Ray's explanation as to how he can still see, even though it's obvious he's blind?"

The bird infront of me only chuckled, and I glared even harder. "Why, Master Kai, you're already in bed sleeping like a baby!" I just stared at her, and as I was about to open my mouth to throw something back at Dranzer, a familiar tiger came seeking out behind her.

---

"What's with the fish-face, Brother Kai?" the tiger laughed, amused. Quickly I shook myself back to reality,

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" I shot another glare, but directed it at the giant feline,"And do not call me _brother._" I hissed venomously.

The two animals exchanged glances, whispered something in their 'ancient tongue', and faced back at me. "Master Kai, if you will excuse us for interrupting your thoughts just for a moment, dear Driger here would like to have a word with you."

Not very interested in what the old tiger had to say,"You gonna tell me that you two are dating?" I smirked as I saw the white on Driger completely shade into a deep crimson, as my own bitbeast just looked away, obviously uncomfortable at my remark. I watched on as Ray's bit mumbled words together, making absolutely less sense then as to why Tyson was ever born. Some cat had definitely caught that tigers tongue.

---

Well, I really regret saying that now, for I must've set something off in that massive fur, because that cat completely freaked! Prying off a tiger five times the size of you, which is crushing your arms and lungs, while disconnecting your space for oxygen, even in a dream..thing, is really hard. It took a moment for my bird-brained bitbeast to calculate what was happening and grab that overgrown feline off of me.

---

"So, other then crushing me to death, what's going on?" I demanded again, my fusing temper ready to explode any second now. I kept my eyes on the tiger as he kept fidgeting around, probably resisting the urge to break down or eat Dranzer...Whichever he was going to do would be fine to me.

"Kai, listen." Driger's harsh, yet calm, voice jolted into my ears,"The things that have been happening to Ray, they're all connected to you--"

"KAI! KAI! WAKE UP! IT'S RAY! HURRY, WAKE UP!" my mind raced as Tyson's horrified screams echoed around. Frantically I looked around, and watched as the two bitbeats started to dissapear.

"Connected to what? What were they connected to? And why does it involve me?" I yelled as the bird and feline completely vanished out of sight, and my view turned to a pale, freaked-out bottomless pit, standing over me.

---

Tyson grabbed my hand and dragged me out of bed,"C'mon, Kai! Hurry up! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he kept on repeating as he ran to the kitchen where I glanced at the clock.

_'1:08'_

Now waking up at one in the morning wasn't my idea as a _nice_ morning. I retched my hand out of Tyson's and forced him to explain what was wrong. He kept staring at me as if he had seen my grandfather right behind me, and out of breath, he replied,"I-it..Ray..Live...Living room...h-help...help him!" I placed my hand on his shoulder and started to walk with him into the room mentioned in his squabble,"Tyson, whatever it is, I'm sure Ray---HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?"

---

There were Mr.Dickenson and Max, both paler then anything see-through, also ignoring the fact of my language I had used. Because if they weren't so shocked they would've yelled at me, but seeing as how _much_ they were shocked, I could understand. A feeling in the pit of my stomach didn't want my breakfast, lunch, or dinner from the past 5 days to stay in there, but instead for it to wind up on the floor, or on Tyson's head. I kept that horrible feeling down after I spit up a little in my mouth, I know, _real _smooth. But the sight infront of all of our eyes was horrible enough to make even Voltaire of all people to soil himself!

There he was, Ray, lying on his back, eyes opened wide, and completely white, no iris or pupil, nothing. His breathing was fast and rough, and we could _see_ why. His veins, heart, every internal organ, every bone, ever freaking muscle was in our sights...except for the muscles and things down...Well let's just say I'm glad Ray where's boxers to bed then absolutely nothing! His throat was completely swelled up, also his heart was beating so fast it looked as though it was a bomb seconds away from blowing into bits!

The air was filled with fear, sadness, even more fear, and it would also be filled with an awful stench if I couldn't keep my meals from the past 5 days down.

Throughout all this tension, I knew what everyone was thinking, '_Someone go and call the goddamned hospital_!' But no one would move, for all standing feet had been sewed to the floor. I looked over at Max, to see silent tears streaming down his face, then I looked at Mr.D, who looked completely lost, the I looked over at Tyson, who had fainted from seeing the view of the poor neko-jin for a second time. But me, oh, I would definitely have thrown up on the pig unconcious next to me, no fortune came. My vision was suddenly turning fuzzy, I don't know why, maybe I was over thinking.

Pretty soon, everything was engulfed in pitch black, and the last thing I felt was something smashing into my head.

_Super smooth._

---

Sentimental: I know what you're all thinking:D And you're thinking,"Where's Kenny?"

And I have no answer for you because I've never really cared for him. I wish those Dark Bladers had gotten Kenny Burgers...I mean...Was it the Dark Bladers who nearly got Kenny Burgers?

ANYWAY...Hopefully my upcoming chapters will be longer. These are too short...for me anyway, but I can't seem to write them longer. -.-;


	4. Page 3

Sentimental: Sorry it's taking so long for me to update! -.-; I have writers block for this story already, I'm so sorry!

Story Inspiration: The song _Diary of Jane_ by _Breaking Benjamin_

**Disclaimer: Cars that go boom are the best cars. :3**

Sentimental: Also, if the genre categories (or whatever) are wrong, can you please tell me what to change them too? I'd appreciate it. n.n;;

---

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 3_

---

The back of my head felt like murder once I had noticed the feel of my surroundings. Groaning, I wearily blinked my weighted down eyes open, the light above me blinding. Groggily, I propped myself on one elbow and looked for anything similar. At first my vision was still recovering from the lights when I noticed a blue and red blur running up to me.

"KAI!" a _very_ familiar obnoxious voice yelled, making the world war in my head just get worse. Two more blurs came in, a green and yellow one, and a grey one.

"Tyson, c'mon, get off of him!" another familiar voice said, as the green blur dragged the other off. My sight had continuously started to clear with each passing second, and I could make out the figures standing infront of me. Two pain-in-my-asses and the headman of the BBA. But something wasn't right, although they were smiling joyfully at me, I could sense something agitational. I let my eyes wander, letting my war of a headache knowing I was in a hospital, yet a question was stuck on the tip of my tongue. Before I could ask it, Mr.D asked me one of his own.

"How are you feeling, Kai, my boy?" the most obvious question ever. I scoffed, and I replied smugly,

"Oh, I feel_ just fine_." my words had obviously been dipped in a bowl of sarcasm."You know, I _never_ imagined that _millions_ of Tyson's in my head, beyblading with _jackhammers,_ would be _such a thrill_."

That set the world champ off,"HEY! Do you _want_ me to jackhammer your head? 'Cause I'll gladly do it!" he threatened, raising his fist to my nose. I just smirked at him, but as soon as I did, I instantly frowned, my face tense,"Where...is...Ray?" slowly and firmly, I asked as Tyson backed off.

"He's laying on the couch back at the apartment." the old man in the room answered, smiling softly at me.

"Oh," I replied, my view now turning to view outside the window,"why...why didn't he come to visit?" I asked. Usually this type of thing wouldn't matter to me, I would just shrug it off as if it were a butterfly on my shoulder. But, when I heard Mr.Dickenson say that, if felt as though...as though...I don't know what it felt exactly, but all I know is that I had this weird feeling inside of me.

But then I remembered of what my last look of the neko-jin was, and I bubbled out more questions before anyone could answer my other one,"Is he alright? What happened? Is he alive? Will he be okay? Will he live? Do you know why that happened to him? W--" my mouth stopped working as Mr.D put his hand up to silence me.

"Kai, Ray will be fine." he smiled apologetically at me,"The doctors from Russia are coming to pick him up, I promise you they'll do their best to get him back to normal."

I just stared._ Russia_. What was so important about going there? Why couldn't they just treat him here? Just...why?

---

When we had arrived at our apartment, the headman of the BBA had told us we were heading up onto the roof to check on something. Nearly there, my eyes widened as my ears adjusted to the sound of a helicopter..._They didn't take him away..did they?_ My mind was empty as I walked out onto the platform of the roof, watching the small figure of a helicopter, soon disappear out of sight.

"Kai?" Tyson's hand gripped onto my shoulder,"Are you okay, dude?"

I gave him no reply, for I was stuck inside the thoughts running around in my head. I also had paid no attention to the hand which had waved infront of my face, nor the shake on my shoulder. The only thing that caught my attention were the fragments of a conversation my ears had picked up on.

"...Blitzkrieg Boys...help..." they weren't planning on bringing my former team and friends here, were they? Goddamnit; they don't know how many times over I'll be killed if they do!

---

Sentimental: ;-; I'm sorry, this chapter has got to be my worst yet...and it's...SO SHORT! Stupid writers block! (kills it)

It may take me awhile to get the next chapter up, but I'm working on another story which will hopefully make up for this.

You don't know how sorry I am! ;-;


	5. Page 4

Sentimental: GAH! Writer's block went away, but my computer was being a butt and wouldn't let me on for like...2 or 3 or 4 months. I'm SO SORRY! SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOOSO SORRY! ;-;

Story Inspiration: The song _Diary of Jane_ by _Breaking Benjamin_

**Disclaimer: (eats her computer) It let me write my fics of fandom before those months it died. X3x**

**---**

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 4_

---

"Tala." I glared silently at him as he smirked mischeviously in response. I was grateful that Spencer and Bryan had been hospitalised from food poisoning at the time, and that Tala had been the only one to arrive. But, I was also as squashed as a fly once the two were out of there.

Now, I bet you're curious as to why I'll be as dead as meat once the other two Russians visit, am I right? Well, let's just say sometime before the announcement of the third world championships, I had gone back to Russia with the Blitzkrieg Boys. We lived inside of my grandfather's mansion, seeing as though we dreaded going back to the abbey. One day I had found a video camera, and I decided to go around filming everything as I was bored. Yes, I was bored. You do realize I'm a human too? Anyway, I heard my fellow Russian friends laughing in a room as I passed. Curious as to why they were laughing, I opened the door, and found them dancing around, all wearing a maid's outfit.

I just stood there, dumbstruck. At first they didn't notice me, but when they stopped, their laughter dispersed as they saw me standing in the doorway, video camera in hand. They chased me around the house nearly all day, but when I ran outside, camera still in hand, I hailed for a taxi. It stopped nearly immediately and I hurried myself in. I turned the camera off and looked out the window, Bryan, Spencer and Tala were all glaring at me from the doorway of the house, scared of being humiliated by going any further. They all crawled back inside the house and I told the driver of the taxi to take me to the airport. Granger was going to get an unsuspected visit. I looked back out the window and saw Tala at the doorway again. He flipped me off.

That's pretty much all. I wasn't able to get my stuff, as I was too scared to go back inside that house with three people out to kill me. So once in Japan, I went to the BBA headquarters and asked Mr.D, in the most Kai-like way I could, if he could make the Blitzkrieg Boys send my stuff over, no questions asked. He happily agreed, a bit confused, I could tell, and I soon got my supplies and lived in the Granger's dojo for the time being. Let me tell you, Tyson was not pleased in the least.

So, now you know why I'm going to be brutally murdered in my sleep.

"Just to let you know," I continue to glare at the redhead, although a small smirk crept onto my face,"I lost the camera."

He just raised an eyebrow,"Aah, but you still remember what happened."

"Yes, I do, and it haunts my sleep every night. It won't leave me alone! It's...horrifying." I smirked even more as he frowned, fury buried in his eyes. He snorted.

"I'm not here to kill you anyway...well...not just yet." I just scoffed, pretending to not be scared,"As you know, Mr.D sent us, well me, over here for a little chit-chat about kitty's condition. So that's the only thing really important to me right now. Now c'mon, everyone's probably waiting at the hotel." he brushed past me and I just watched, before slowly following after. The softness in his tone when he talked about 'kitty', was a bit...odd, even for Tala. Now I figured out something new about the redhead.

He cared about Ray.

---

"Tala! How've ya been, buddy?" Tyson bombarded out of his seat and nearly hugged said Russian. He quickly stopped himself though, which was disappointing, I wanted to see Ivanov shred that pig to pieces!

Tala merely shrugged in repsonse and sat down on a couch that had nobody on it. I started to lean against the wall, when Tala shifted his eyes toward me, then to the place on the couch beside him. Grunting, I lazily walked my way over and sat by the redhead, facing Mr.Dickenson and the rest of my team.

We sat in silence for a while, nobody knowing how to start off. A sudden shudder next to me forced me to look over. Tala's shoulders were shaking. He was trying not to cry. I looked back at the others, they didn't seem to notice as they stared in different ways, gazing into space. Slowly, I turned back to Tala, and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped the slightest bit and looked at me, his expression unreadable, even to me.

"You okay?" I whispered, he nodded and hastily took my hand off his shoulder. He wasn't okay, I knew it, he knew that I knew it, but he wouldn't want to admit it. I didn't push him any farther, he was already mad enough at me as it was. He quickly shook himself away from the emotion taking control, and got straight to business.

"Tell me exactly what happened to Ray." he said coldly, snapping everyone's attention our way.

"Well..." Tyson started, lightly tapping his head as to refresh his memory. "...I can't explain it."

I felt like punching him in the face.

Max sighed and shook his head,"Well, it first started when we stopped at the airport. We were just walking along when, suddenly, a car just whips past us and we find Ray on his knees, shaking. We frantically tried to help him, and we were shocked at what we saw. He was a mess. His hair had been untied from it's wrap, his forehead was scratched and bruised, his was coughing up blood and he just looked...numb. Kai said he was going to be okay after we took him back to the apartment," Tala looked over at me through the corner of his eyes, eyebrows raised,"we cleaned him up and I kept replacing the cloth on his forehead. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and his skin instantly went pale. Ray's eyes were basically white. Tyson got Kai and we phoned the hospital."

Max shuddered as Tala had a few minutes ago,"It seemed as though someone knew what was going on and what was wrong with him, and Ray was sent in a helicopter to Russia. A while later, Mr.D got a phone call, then he called us telling us that Ray had woken up and was fine after three hours of just being gone. We greeted him and he was blind. He said he was able to see though, and when he was going to announce exactly how, he and Kai fainted at nearly the same time." My eyes widened. Damn that Dranzer! Telling me I was asleep when I actually fainted! That bird is going to get a piece of my mind.

"We brought them upstairs and laid them onto a bed. Ray woke up first and decided to go to sleep, but he examined Kai first at his best ability and told us that he was just sleeping at that time. After a while, we all went to bed...But we all woke up when Ray's screams echoed everywhere. Tyson, Mr.D and I ran downstairs into the living room, where we found him, lying on the ground. H-his eyes were completely wh-white..." Max was starting to cry,"a-and...w-we could see e-everything inside...inside of him. H-his muscles...bones, e-everything...T-Tyson w-wen..." his sentence went unfinished as the blonde buried his head onto Grangers shoulder, sobbing hysterically. Tyson just rubbed Max's back, unsure as to what to do.

"Tyson went to get Kai, seeing as though he hadn't come to see what had happened." Mr.Dickenson continued,"Once Tyson and Kai had come to the living room, Tyson fainted nearly instantly, while Kai just stood there. But soon, Kai also fainted, smashing the back of his head on a vase. We took Kai to the hospital, but left Ray in the apartment, since I had been informed that if something horrendous happened to him, I would phone a hospital in Russia and they would pick him up and take care of him. I was skeptical when I did, but we went to visit Kai in the hospital as the helicopter was on its way. After we knew that Kai was going to be okay, we went back to the apartment and checked to see if they had taken Ray...They had. I was still skeptical, so I decided to call you and your team here, Tala...But it is just you at the moment." Mr.D sighed and wiped his eyes, tears starting to form in them. "...Do you know what could be his problem?"

I looked over at Tala, he was looking down, his bangs shading his eyes. But, he slowly looked up, and I knew he was forcing himself not to cry. I was positive he cared about Ray now. "Did they tell you which hospital Ray would be going to?" he asked, ignoring the old man's question.

"Well...er...no."

"Did you use your cellphone to call them?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

Mr.Dickenson dug in his pocket, then brought out his cellphone and handed it over to Tala, who nodded as thanks. Tala came over and sat back down beside me, flipping the phone open as he did so. We all waited, watching him as he glared down at the thing in his hands, pressing buttons and checking through everything. He seemed satisfied with something and he clicked another button, then placed the phone to his ear. We heard it ringing. It had rang four times before someone picked up the phone on the other end.

The voice was muffled to us, but by the looks of things, Tala was not pleased at all to who was on the other line. Quickly, he flipped the phone shut and shoved it into Mr.Dickenson's hands, then he abruptly left the room. I got off the couch and followed after him.

"Ivanov, what the hell?" I yelled, as I caught up to him. He had his back to me. I gripped my hands on his shoulders and spun him around,"Ivanov, what was tha..." I was caught off guard by the look upon his face. His eyes were completely dark as his mouth was closed in a precise line.

"T-Tala?" I gaped as he pulled my hands off his shoulder and he turned to walk away. I grabbed his wrist. "Answer me, Ivanov! Something's troubling you big time! Tell me what it is!"

He said nothing, he didn't even turn to face me. "Tala!" I yelled again, running infront of him,"Answer me, goddamn you!" he still said nothing. I gritted my teeth in fury and brought my fist up to hit him. I stopped completely as I noticed a tear streaming down his face. I was unable to move, I was shocked to actually see him cry. I didn't even do anything when Tala hugged me, his tears dampening my shoulder. He still said nothing.

We stood there, just like that, for who knows how long. Tala soon lifted his head and backed away from me, wiping the rest of the tears from his eyes. "Tala," I said firmly, taking a step forward,"what's wrong?"

He looked at me and shuddered again, he didn't say anything. I was about to open my mouth and say something again, when he decided to speak. Those simple words explained the situation enough by themselves.

"He's back."

---

Sentimental: Again, I'm so, so, SO SORRY for not updating in forever! And I'm also sorry that this chappy was shortish and that it only mainly contained explanations which we already know about! ;-;

Nyeeeah. (drowns herself in...chocolate)


	6. Page 5

Sentimental: (updates) :3

Story Inspiration: The song _Diary of Jane_ by _Breaking Benjamin_

**Disclaimer: Chicken?**

**---**

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 5_

---

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since Tala told me those words. I haven't been the same. I won't eat, I won't sleep, I'm basically a ghost. I haven't been training either, infact, Tyson's been trying to get me on my feet and run a couple miles. TYSON for heaven's sake! But, I felt absolutely fine. We still haven't told everybody else the news yet, except Tala phoned the hospital Spencer and Bryan were staying at to tell them, but they know something's terribly bothering us. I can't even find it to look under my pillow and read the book that lays there.

"Kai." I turn to face whoever was at my door. It was Tala, and he had a tray of food in his hands.

"Not hungry." I mumbled back in response, and faced away from him.

"Kai, you have to eat something! You can't just wither away like this, we need your strength to help get Ray back!" I flinched.

"There's no use, he's most likely dead anyway." I buried my head in my arms, and didn't budge when Tala shouted at me. I heard him growl in frustration before slamming the tray on the nearest surface. He then grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to walk downstairs with him. I didn't do anything. He lead me to the bathroom and nearly shoved me infront of the mirror.

"Look at what you've done to yourself, Kai!" he yelled, I didn't notice any difference.

I continued to stare at the mirror, but nothing happened, I looked fine and I still felt fine. "Nothing's wrong with me." I whispered, continuing to stare at the mirror. Tala grabbed my shoulders again and forced me to look at him.

He glared at me, breathing heavily, growling in frustration, obviously clueless as to what to say. I just stared at him, still, as he let his hands slide off my shoulders and sighed in annoyance. He shook his head and started to walk away,"When the Kai I once knew comes back, find and tell me."

I stood there, unable to move, my whole body just suddenly went numb, yet I knew I wasn't going to faint, otherwise everything would feel as though it were fading away. Subconsciously, I found myself staring back at the mirror, and I gasped at whom I saw within it. Messy, shaggy slate hair, dark rings underneath his crimson eyes and his cheek bones were practically firing out of his face. Realization hit me, _hard_. My stomach suddenly burned as it growled on end, and I had to lean against the sink for support, my legs completely out of it.

Tears fell out of my eyes, and there was only one thing I was able to do before passing out. I screamed.

---

"Kai...?"

"Kaaai...?"

"Kai..!"

Unwillingly, I opened my eyes to find a certain, _pink_, girl standing over me. "Hiya, Kai! How'ya doing? Want some sushi?" she asked, shoving a box of the raw fish infront of my face. I just blinked at it, then looked up at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Seeing that I wanted some answers, she placed the sushi down on the dresser beside me and clapped her hands once, sighing. "Mr.D called us," she explained,"about Ray's condition, and before he could finish what he had to say, we had already hung up and bought tickets for the first flight to Japan. When we got here, he nearly cried his eyes out, and then we nearly did too, hearing that Ray was sent to Russia."

Mariah took a quivering breath, then smiled a little, after wiping a few tears,"Then Mr.D told us about what happened to you, and I decided to help!" she grabbed the sushi box and shoved it infront of my face again,"It's really good! C'moooon, ya know you want to try iiiiit!" she teased, watching as my stomach roared in happiness of the food right there.

I shook my head a little, but grabbed the box and ate as normally as I could, not wanting to look like Tyson. I wasn't able to use the chopsticks. Mariah saw my frustration and asked if I'd want her to feed me. I just stared at her as I had when I found Tala and them prancing around in maid's outfits. She laughed then went out of the room, quickly returning with a fork. I muttered a thanks and started to eat in peace.

I continued to eat and felt my stomach purr in glee. Mariah coughed, and I stole a glance at her, the air between us filled with awkwardness. "So...um..." she started, fidgeting with her shirt.

"You can leave, if you want." I replied calmly, glancing back down at my food.

"Eh...um...n-no, i-it's fine!" she stuttered, and I knew she rubbed her head sheepishly.

Swallowing another bite of sushi (which was absolutely delicious!) I merely spoke the truth,"Listen, you're uncomfortable, I can tell. You don't have to stay and watch over me as if I were a bird with an injured wing, I'll be fine."...Well, I spoke the truth on _her_ behalf. I looked up at her again, she had her hands on her hips.

"Well, I know you're lying about you being okay, so I'll be sending Tala up. Any objections? No? Good. Oh, and, Tala wanted me to tell you that Bryan's and Spencer's food poisoning subsided, they're headed on over." she flashed me a small smile and left the room, calling the redhead as she did. Tala came in nearly instantly, grabbing a chair and sitting next to me.

"Don't tell me you're going to grab my hand and cry?" I mused once he sat down, he only chuckled then turned serious.

"We're going to have to tell them." I just stared at him, eating another piece of sushi. I wondered if it was a never-ending box of this wonderful stuff?

"Well, no kidding, Einstein! Do you think they'd appreciate us leaving them a cheerful note saying we've left for Russia to try and find Ray knowing that he's been 'kidnapped' by..." I couldn't even say the man's name, it's as _if_ saying it would cause me to choke on my own tongue. I looked back down at the box to find it empty. Sighing, I placed it onto the dresser and then stared at my hands placed on my lap.

"Kai, I promise you, we will get to Ray in time and that we...what's that?" I turned to him, confused.

"What's what?"

"That." he pointed beside me, and I looked over. Gasping, I saw the edge of Ray's diary. Quickly, I shoved it back under the pillow.

"I-it was nothing, nothing at all!" I lied, and Tala easily caught my bluff. He reached underneath the pillow, and I tried to stop him, but he'd already grabbed the book out. He stared at it intently. "Ray's...diary...? You've been reading Ray's diary?" he asked, still staring at the cover.

"Y...yes." I nodded meakly, and he started to flip through the pages. His forehead wrinkled as he swept his eyes across the pages, his face filled with, what seemed like, disgust and shock. He'd read farther then I had already, I could tell, but his eyes widened and his mouth dropped in suprise as he came across something, I'm not sure what. He dropped the book and stared ahead, hardly believing what he'd read.

I slowly moved close enough until I could shake his shoulders,"Tala, what did you read?" I asked, staring straight into his eyes. He was silent for a few seconds, before he lowered his head and murmured something. I couldn't hear him. "Come again? I couldn't hear you." I spoke slowly. He didn't look at me, but I knew he was staring at his hands, he always did when something shocked him to no end.

I gave his shoulder another shake,"Tala, tell me what you read."

He quickly looked up at me,"B...Boris is Ray's father."

I gaped at him, then looked at the book on the floor and quickly picked it up then sped through the pages until I knew I landed on the right one.

"_Tuesday, November 14/01_

_Russia, lovely, lovely Russia._

_It was such a thrill to be back here! Everything was covered in a beautiful layer of snow, just like I remembered._

_Well, anyway, the Bladebreakers and I had been invited to check out an abbey and beybattle. We were happy to._

_But when we got there, things went downhill._

_I saw the man I never wanted to see again._

_Boris Balcov, my father."_

There was more to the entry, but I stopped there and reread the line over and over again, wishing those four words would change.

They never did, and I doubt they ever would.

---

Sentimental: DUNDUNDUUUUUUNNNNNN! Yeah, I like using random dates 'n stuff. :P

SO, this chappy is short and boring, yet again, and I'm sorry for that. Homework eats me alive and makes me un...write...or something.


	7. Page 6

Sentimental: AAH! D: I'm SO SORRY once more for making you wait! School is being an absolute jackbutt.

Story Inspiration: The song _Diary of Jane_ by _Breaking Benjamin_

**Disclaimer: Shizatin...wut**

**---**

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 6_

---

"T-Tala...?" I whispered after a few minutes of silence, the book still held in my hands.

"Yeah, Kai?" he replied, shaking his head.

Sighing, I closed the book, but didn't put it underneath the pillow as I used to,"I...I think it's time we told them..." he nodded, and whipped out a cellphone.

"When did you get that?" I mused, staring at the object.

"Mr.D gave it to me." I nodded, and I knew he was dialing Spencer's cell. I clobbered off the bed and slowly made my way to the living room. I nearly fell down the stairs a couple of times, but I was grateful when I made it to the bottom step unharmed. I walked into the living room, predicting that Mr.D was there, and I was right. He looked up at me nearly the instant and smiled,"Why are you feeling better, Kai?" I nodded, and I saw him stare at the book held against me chest, I knew he wanted to know what it was.

"I need to talk...With everybody. Can you bring them here?" he looked at me quizically, but soon nodded and I headed back upstairs.

"Yeah...that's right...mhm...No, Boris is his father, not Bryan. Where'd you come up with that?...Yeah...okay, bye. And don't think of eating anything on the way here...Well we can't take any chances of you getting food poisoning again, now can we?...Ten minutes? K, see ya then." I crept into the room and Tala turned to me.

"Were they suprised?" I asked, standing in the doorway, he shook his head.

"No," he started,"they were actually starting to wonder who is parents were and started listing possibilities of adults we knew...Spencer thought I said Bryan instead of Boris though, that nutcase. Anyway, they said Boris was high on the list for the father, since any other adult was too old."

"What about DJ Jazzman? Was he on the list?" I wondered, and Tala shook his head again.

"I asked the same thing, said he was too young...And...ugly."

I gawked,"What?! Do they think Boris is Tyra Banks compared to him?"

Tala shrugged,"I don't know, I'll have to ask them once they get here."

I walked over and sat back down on the bed,"Did they tell you who they thought was Ray's mother?"

"Well, they did say that Judy was a possibility, but decided against it seeing as though she has blonde hair. They couldn't think of anybody else." Tala rested his hands on his chin,"I wonder where Ray got his beauty from...?" he whispered, obviously unaware that he had spoken his thoughts aloud, I said nothing. I started thinking of women I knew who had black hair, nothing came to me at first, absolutely nothing, absolutely no one, until,"Dr.K..."

Tala looked at me oddly,"...Who?"

"Dr.K. You wouldn't know her." I shook my head when realization hit me,"But she's alive...Ray said his mother was dead in here." I looked at the book on my lap, and stared at it intently, as if it were going to talk and give me an answer to my unspoken question. After a few more minutes of staring at it, it _had_ answered my question. Quickly, I pulled out the little pieces of paper sticking out from the sides. Pictures, all of them were pictures. I smiled in my head and scanned throughout all the photos, frowning at a picture of Ray smiling with Boris behind him, hands on his shoulders, smirking evilly. Finally, I found it. After going through at least ten pictures, I found one I was hoping I would find. Ray was in the middle, Boris on his right, or our left, and a woman on his left, or our right. I glared at the woman, picturing her and Dr.K standing side-by-side...

My eyes snapped open, I hadn't realised I had closed them while I thought, Dr.K and the woman in the picture looked exactly the same! Flipping the picture over, I found no date, or indication as to where they were, on it, and I growled in frustration. Tala asked my what was wrong, but I ignored him, and decided to put all my thoughts onto the building behind them. A sudden click in my brain indicated as to where they were, and I looked up at Tala, my eyes wide. Before I had a chance to speak, a sudden knock on the door brought our attention over to it,"Everyone's waiting," Mariah explained,"do you also want to wait for Spencer and Bryan to come before you start."

I nodded, putting the pictures back in the book, slowly lifting myself up and following the other two downstairs. Just as we were about to enter the living room, the front door started to open and popped in Spencer and Bryan, who glared nearly instantly at the red-head. "Tala!" Bryan whined,"Why didn't you let us eat? I'm starving here!" he only got a chuckle in response from the pink-haired girl and my 'best friend' who then walked into the living room and sat down, followed suite by two who had just entered the building. As I made my way in, my mouth nearly formed into that of a fish's, but instead, I kept my face straight and sat down next to Tala.

I think Mr.D got the wrong impression when I said 'everybody', for I had meant the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers, who had gone to the nearby amusement park, including Spencer and Bryan whenever they had come, but he invited everybody, and I mean everybody. Hiro (I wonder where he was half this time?), The All Starz, F-Dynasty, Mathilda and Miguel (No clue where Aaron and Claude are), the BEGA League and even King and Queen for goodness sakes!..I wonder where the Majestics are...? Ah well, doesn't matter. Everyone's staring at me now, waiting for me to say something, but I was unsure as how to start off.

"HEY GUUUYS!" an obnoxious voice entered the room, breaking the silence, and we all looked over to see Daichi, Hilary and Kenny standing in the doorway,"Are we having a party here or something?" monkey-boy asked, and I just turned back to the book in my lap.

"Max." I ordered, not giving him any time to object,"Tell them what happened. You three," I lifted my head up and stared at those in the doorway,"sit, listen, and don't be annoying." they did so, except monkey boy started causing a stupid fight with Tyson, so we had to make him sit inbetween Spencer and Bryan. Even though he was scowling, I could tell he was scared. I nodded to Max, who took a shaky sigh, and started to explain everything that had happened to Ray, and I noted that Tala had to look down to block his eyes. Daichi, Miguel, King, Queen, Hiro, Brooklyn and Garland all looked shocked, Spencer, Bryan, Michael, Eddy, Rick and Mystel had gone pale, Kenny looked on the bridge of fainting, and everyone else was crying, or near to.

"Tala," I whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly, he looked up, but only enough so I could see his eye, it shone a bit with tears,"You okay?" he nodded and brought his hands up to his face, wiping away the evidence that he'd been crying. Looking at the book on my lap, I sighed and slammed it onto the the table, everyone's attention now turned my way, my hands were covering the words labeled on the cover. "This is a book I've been reading for the past while, except, it's not really a book, instead that of a diary..." sighing, I looked ovet to Tala, who nodded once more and I placed my hands on my lap, shadowing my eyes. I heard everyone gasp, and Hilary smack Tyson over the head for his,"That looks good! Who's the author?" comment. I bet you're wondering where Kenny, Hilary and Daichi were most of this time, huh? Let's just say they won a contest to Hawaii..

Soon, gasps had dissolved and I was forced to look up, Lee staring furiously at me,"Why?!" he growled,"Why did you invade Ray's privacy?!" I avoided the question, holding my mask upon my face, although I felt absolutely ashamed.

"Do you know who's Ray father is?" I asked, placing my elbow on the table, my face resting ontop of my hand. He looked a bit taken off guard before shaking his head. With my other hand, I opened the book and flipped the picture with Ray and his..._parents_ towards him, he gasped in suprise. Lee picked up the picture slowly, as if it would shatter if not handled carefully, before shaking his head and throwing it back at me.

"I-it's an edit." he scoffed, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. I ignored him and flipped through the book, finding that one entry I wish had never been written. Flipping the book around, so the words would face him, I slid the book across the table again, and nearly everyone had leaned in, trying to read what it had said. I flicked the picture that had all three of the family and held it up,"This picture was taken infront of the abbey Tala, Spencer, Bryan and I grew up in." Lee grabbed his head in his hands,"N-no! It's not true, h-he grew up with us! He grew up with the White Tigers!" he yelled, unable to believe all this, I was suprised the other White Tigers weren't doing the same...It seemed as though something was flicking inside their minds.

"Lee...Ray...he didn't grow up with us..." the green-haired monkey explained, and Lee looked absolutely shocked. Quickly, he grabbed the younger kids collar, about the growl millions of insults into his face, but Mariah stopped him.

"Lee! K...Kevin's right!" the girl piped up, her face and eyes red from crying,"Don't you remember that helicopter coming down? Don't you remember those men rushing out and injecting those needles into us?"

My eyes widened at her statement, I opened my mouth to speak, but Spencer beat me to it,"Do you remember what type of uniforms they were wearing, if any?"

Mariah looked at him, soon closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She snapped her eyes open and nodded,"Yeah, they were black and had this weird looking 'b' on it."

I felt my heart sink, and I didn't even move when Tala ran out of the room, blocking his tears. A loud thump indicated that the red-head had most likely dent, or broke, the wall with his fist out of frustration, disbelief and guilt. I finally moved, turning my head over when Bryan stood up,"We're going to Russia." he announced, and without a final word, left the room, most likely to see how much damage Tala had done, and to inform him of our new whereabouts.

I looked at the pictures which had flown across the table after Ivanov's dash, and stared sadly at a picture with a cheery, little Ray Kon. "_Don't worry, Ray...I'm coming to save you. We're coming to save you! Just hang in there...Please..._"

---

Sentimental: It's...LONG...sort of! Again, sorry for the wait! Homework is eating me alive once more! (hugs) And I get to see 300 today! YAAY!


	8. Page 7

Sentimental: SPAAAAARRRRRTTTTTAAAAAAA!!!

:D

OH AND...UH...THIS STORY HAS A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE BEING FINISHED! I'm sad. I want to keep writing chapters for it, but if I do, I'd die of old age, or cancer, or something else, before I got the last chapter up. :(

AND I LIKE HOLDING DOWN THE SHIFT BUTTON!

Story Inspiration: The song _Diary of Jane_ by _Breaking Benjamin_ AND THIS CHAPTER WAS ALSO INSPIRED BY THE SONG _Sweet Sacrifice_ by _Evanescence_

**Disclaimer: Even a god must die.**

**---**

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 7_

---

The ride to Russia was uneventful, nobody said a word, not even Tyson or Daichi, not even the girls! I had sat next to Tala during the flight, and he looked as white as Russia covered in fresh snow, which was the first thing we had seen when we landed. I knew Tala dreaded coming here, I did too, Bryan and Spencer also, and everyone knew we did, even though we would never show it. Tyson would tell us to get over why I hated coming here, and I would always walk away, trying so hard not to break his nose. He would never understand what I and the Blitzkrieg Boys had gone through, unless he built a time machine and traded lives with one of us...which is also on the same level of him not being able to understand us; impossible.

A few people had stayed behind though, since the helicopter had a small amount of space, and there was so much of us. We had a vote of who would come and who would stay, and that didn't really do any help. Everyone had wanted to come, King and Queen not so much, so Tyson suggested he decide who goes, which was turned down immediately. Max then offered I make the decision of who came, and that was agreed with nearly instantly, which made Granger fume. It took me awhile to make my choice, but I finally got it down. Hilary, Kenny, Mariah, Kevin, King, Queen, Eddy, Rick, Mathilda, Miguel and the BEGA League were to stay behind, and everyone else were to go. Mariah started yelling and tried to punch me for not letting her come, but I has grabbed her wrists, trying to settle her down, which was successful after Lee spoke to her. Mystel and Crusher had insisted that they come, but I just shook my head, my decision had been made. I had wanted Tala to stay behind as well, but he seemed to have ignored me, already starting to pack his belongings he decided would be useful. So, with Ivanov on board, I had to have a person from who I decided should go actually stay behind. Emily had volunteered in a heartbeat, which I was greatful for.

My concern for Tala had grown, he hadn't spoke after Bryan talked to him, and even if I asked him if he were okay, he wouldn't response at all. He seems absolutely out of it, his eyes are wide and glazed, I hoped he wasn't reliving the past. Walking alongside Bryan, I could sense the tension and fear wellowing inside him, each step we took, I could feel it increase. We were getting closer to the place we hated, the place we despised, the place we wished we would never have to go back to; the abbey. "Bryan, Spencer," I called, as the building just slightly came into our view,"huddle, now!"

Everyone stopped, although Lee had to grab Tala to stop him, and I walked away, the two I had mentioned following. Once I knew we weren't going to get eavesdropped on, I turned to face them, no emotions entitled, as always. "I can't..." I started, looking down,"I can't let you guys come inside...I...never should have brung you all into this." they didn't say anything, and I took a peek at their faces. Bryan was glaring at me and Spencer...was unreadable,"So, that's why, I'm going by myself..can you--"

"No!" I looked up, startled, at Spencer's remark. He walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders,"Kai, if you hadn't of told us about the diary, and figured out where the picture was placed, we may have never known who Ray's father was! We can get Boris arrested for abuse and, possibly, murder. W--"

"If we can get him arrested for abuse and murder, then why didn't we do it before?! Why didn't we go to somebody and tell them what Boris did to us?! Oh, that's right, we were being selfish and didn't want to receive any more abuse for disobeying him!" I yelled, shoving him away,"And I wasn't the first one to know Boris had gotten Ray, it was Tala! And that picture, it wasn't too hard to figure out it was the abbey, but the thing is, I don't even know if Boris is actually in there! Who knows, he could be in a secret hideout in Hawaii, laughing over his success of killing..or brainwashing Ray Kon!" I glared at him, breathing heavily. Shaking my head I took a step back, my foot sinking in the snow, and I took another step back, something catching the back of my foot, causing me to trip and _almost_ fall, Bryan grabbed my wrist and brought me back on my feet before I could.

"You okay?" he asked, but I ignored him, walking back to where I tripped, moving the snow around with my foot. My eyes widened, yet I didn't say anything. After a few seconds of silence, I looked over my shoulder. Bryan and Spencer staring at me, confusion written on their faces.

"G...Get Tala." I stuttered, and they nodded, rushing over to the red-head, who walked back by himself. The glazed look was still in his eyes, and he walked almost dead-like, but when I stepped sideways to show what I had found, a flame of disbelief washed all around him and his mouth hung open, small, cracks of speech rolled off of his tongue. He dropped to his knees, and I could only look away, unsure as of what to do. An upper half of a body lay in the snow, the upper half of Tala Ivanov. It wasn't a robot, I was sure of that, blood stained the bottom of his shirt, there were no wires buzzing, and his face was distorted in death...but I just had to wonder...how long he had been buried in the snow? A sudden, and unexpected, laugh jolted me from my thoughts,"Tala..?" I asked, and he stared at me, chuckles arising from his mouth.

"He deserved it." he managed to speak, and looked back at the body,"He deserved to die." I looked at him, horrified, had Tala known this...person? I walked over and kneeled next to him, grabbing his shoulders, making him stare at me, a glare figuring my eyes.

"Did you know him?" I demanded, and the sly grin that had been on his face had drowned as he look down, nodding slightly. "Who is he?"

Tala sighed, keeping his head down,"Yuriy..Yuriy Ivanov...my twin...And he deserved to die! Deserved anything he got! He deserved it all!!" he screamed, tears shedding down his eyes. I shook him as hard as I could, which caused him to look at me, suprised.

"Nobody deserves to die, Tala! And even if he did, why did he deserve it? And..when in the hell did you have a twin?!" Tala sighed again, grabbing my arms and taking them off his shoulders. He stared at me, his eyes brimming with grief.

"Well..we weren't exactly born on the same day, on the same year, yet at the same time, we were." he lost me,"You know, that time in the abbey, when they took me away for a month? They were creating him, they were creating Yuriy. They took so much of my blood...no...they killed me just to create him, Kai! Killed me! They killed me just to make exact replica's of my heart, brain, everything so they could create him! They even gave him the same scars after they brought me back to life! They even showed me the tape of them doing everything! Even after he was created, I was still trapped in that room! Yuriy had been sent to my cell, _our_ cell, while I kept getting experimented on! And when he came back with the guards, he would tell Boris of your guys' actions, every detail, every single word!" Tala was sobbing now, crying hysterically on my shoulder,"He...he deserved it!...H..he did!"

"Tala," I whispered, patting his back,"I...I'm sorry...I...I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't know! Nobody knew except for me, Boris, Voltaire and the workers! Everybody else was oblivious! Nobody knew that it was planned they were going to get the same treatment! Nobody knew! I would've told you, I would've, but I was trapped, in that room! You'd better be thankful I destroyed everything they used to operate!" I nodded into his hair, continuing to stroke his back. Looking at the body out of the corner of my eye, I saw something laying next to it, and I slowly lifted reached over, picking up the object.

Staring at it, I realised it was a tape recorder, and I quickly hid it in my pocket,"Tala, go back to the others and wait for me. I need to check up on something, and I may be gone for awhile. Infact, tell everyone to go to the helicopter _and_ _don't even think _of following me." I ordered and got up, brushing the snow off my pants. He opened his mouth to object, but decided against it and got up as well, stalking towards the group in the distance. I stared at him, and everyone else as they headed back, Tyson seemed frustrated as hell, but still went along. When they were out of view, I pulled the object out of my pocket and pressed play, my eyes narrowing at the voice it presented. Boris.

"_Yuriy Ivanov, served for a purpose, died for nothing, died for no one. Even though I told him his body was to be cut slowly in half, he still screamed, he still tried to resist, but he couldn't escape, Ray Kon...or should I say, Ray Balcov wouldn't allow him to."_ I glared at the machine so hard as I heard him laugh, nearly crushing the recorder in my hand. Damn him! Forget what I said about nobody deserving to die, this bastard definitely did! "_Now, Kai, you're most likely the one listening to this, and if not, then is it Tala? Spencer? Bryan? Tyson? Well, no matter, you're most likely in pursuit of Ray, are you not? What am I saying? Of course you are! Well, I'll give you a hint of his location, check underneath the body of Ivanov there, I'm sure it'll be to your needs."_ and with a click, it ended. I looked over at the corpse, then at the recorder, a few cracks indicating the pressure I put upon it. I knew it was a trap, but I had no other choice but to go down...unless...he was waiting in the abbey looking at me through a telescope, or binoculars, waiting until I went down and went to attack the helicopter..?!

I smashed the object on the ground in frustration, which caused it to play again, I paid no attention to it. I walked over to the body and rolled it aside with my foot, skeptically lifting up a handle that appeared in sight. Sighing slightly, I thrust the handle which caused a door to swing up, and by the looks of things, that door wasn't going to stay up for long and I quickly jumped down into the black abyss, a giant thump indicating the door had slammed shut.

As soon as I landed, my feet slipped and I fell on my back. Groaning, I got up slowly, rubbing my neck and looked at what I slipped on. Yuriy's lower half. Shuddering, I looked away and walked on ahead, unable to believe my eyes...I stopped completely when I came acrosss Bryan...dead...body ripped in half, eyes wide in shock, mouth closed, yet blood still trickled out. Frantic, I ran. Tala had told me he destroyed everything they used to operate and make..."twins" of the one operated on, so then, _how_?! Along my run I found either lower halves of bodies, or the haunted faces attatched to their upper half, and I felt tears prickling my eyes, anger and disgust punching my stomach.

I clutched my head within my hands as my legs carried me to wherever, I couldn't believe this, it couldn't be real! I fought the urge to scream and continued to run, my destination most likely filled with that of scewered bodies. Paying no attention as to where I was going, I bumped into something and fell to the floor. Looking up, tears and a newly renowned fear grew huge as I continued to stare, my body aching with shivers at the sight. My breaths came out short and raspy as I found myself looking in the eyes of my...dead self, his neck tied in a noose, and, as all the others, lower half hacked off. I started to crawl backwards, but I stopped when my hand touched something damp. Hesitantly, I looked over and quickly recoiled my hand when I found my hand ontop of my...my..."twins" lower body. Scampering, I started to run again, wishing so much that I hadn't come down here.

Turning a corner, I found a door and I opened it nearly as quick as I saw it, hoping it was a way outside. That hope died so fast, you probably wouldn't even have seen it if you hadn't blinked!

"Hello, Kai." he smirked, amber eyes flickering with amusement,"Did you come to play?" I couldn't even scream when he started his chainsaw.

---

Sentimental: DUNDUNDUUUN!...uh...I'm not sure what to say...uh...:D


	9. Page 8

Sentimental: Chaaaappppttttteeeerrrrr eeeeiiiiigggghhhhttttt. :D AND SORRY SORRY SORRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!! I keep getting sidetracked, school, rented video games, homework, it's all a pain..'cept for the video games. And, aaaw, I lost an alert and fave on this story. :(...Oh well, can't control people's actions.

Story Inspiration:...I really think you get the point by now. xD

**Disclaimer: WTF IS GOING ON WITH THIS THING?! D:**

**---**

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 8_

**---**

In an instant, a searing pain spreaded throughout my right hip and I cringed, yet still didn't scream. Turning my head slowly, I noticed he was standing there...but...I hadn't even seen him move! He didn't move the chainsaw, he just kept letting it harass the wound it had already created,"Kai, Kai, Kai," he smiled at me, a fang peeking over his lip,"do you want to play 'Torment Death' or 'Quick Kill'?"

I winced as the chainsaw moved slightly and gasped, a bit of blood leaking out of my mouth. "W..why...Ray?" I asked, staring into his eyes. Yes, they were the same colour as before, amber, but the peace-keeping Ray wasn't identified in them, instead a blood-craving happy-go-lucky murderer replaced it. But, I couldn't be sure still. Was this the real Ray, transformed into something so horrid? Was it the neko-jin's 'twin'?

"Why? Why what, Hiwatari?" his grin broadened as he shifted the chainsaw again, causing me to cough out a chunk of blood. I turned away from him, tears were starting to freefall down my face, I didn't want him to see me like this, even if it might be his 'twin'. He continued to move the chainsaw slightly, and I had to clench my teeth to not scream. Finally, after a few minutes of small torture, my voice had been resurrected.

I gasped slightly, more blood spilling from my mouth,"Why are you do...doing...this...?" the sudden jerk of the weapon inside me caused me to scream, the pain overwhelming, falling to my knees when he abruptly removed the chainsaw out of my side. I looked out of the corner of my eye as he threw the chainsaw behind him, walking slowly towards me as I clutched my wound, blood seeping along and throughout my fingers. He smirked sickeningly, raising his leg and smashing it down on my neck. The impact caused my face to crash to the ground, all the air once inside of me vaccuumed into a creeping vortex. I could only manage to wring out a weak grunt after he lifted his leg once more, my strength buried with the dinosaurs.

Ray bent down as I struggled to lift myself up, my body wouldn't obey. My head strung with a sharp pain as he gripped onto my hair, causing me to face him. Leaning close, he rested his chin on my shoulder, the touch sending earthquakes down my spine,"Why, Kai, I thought you'd know! The thrill and excitement of watching the people suffer, watching as they cry for mercy, yet giving them no such gift. Our feathers have been tainted one too many times, Kai, fire's breath crafting them into scales. We have not been sent by the Gods, we have not been sent by the angels, for we live to watch the innocent die in agony, live to see their blood spill. That is what we were created for Kai, along with Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, it's what we all were--"

"No." I seethed, through pain and anger,"You're wrong. That wasn't our purpose, and it's definitely not your purpose. The Ray I knew wouldn't do this, he wasn't a blood thirsty monster, he was kind, gentle, caring, patient, everything I wish I had been. He was...perfect...And...I...I...I loved him..." without warning, I was thrown aside, hitting the wall with a deathening crack. My lungs were unable to feed themselves again.

Ray slowly walked over to me, his deep chuckles soon turning into a vile, wretched laugh,"Have you really been this oblivious? Kai, the Ray you knew had never existed, it was all a ploy. My concern for everyone was a lie, my pain was mere tickles, my friends were nothing. That diary you happen to be reading isn't even mine, it's not real. Infact, Tyson wasn't the one who put Dranzer in the book, it was I, wearing his clothes. That diary was the only way for me to get back to Russia without causing suspicion. It created me deathly ill in your eyes, when certain pages were read." he'd bent down to me again, and my eyes were wide with shock. By reading the diary, I'd caused all this?!

A certain question clicked on my tongue, along with another one I wouldn't speak,"...Is...is Boris your real father?" he chuckled again, staring at me intensely, yet didn't answer. I watched as he moved his hand, looking about ready to slap me, and I awaited for the impact, it had never come. Instead, he swooped his hand down and dug it into my wound, causing me to scream in pain, an erupting volcano screeching throughout my body.

Cringing, I grabbed his wrist and ripped his hand out of the wound. Ray glared at me, eyes burning with flames. He started to lean over, reaching for the chainsaw, when, out of nowhere, a black mist clouded the room. I dropped Ray's wrist in suprise, and something held onto my arm, forcing me to stand and run out of the mist, following them. Once out, I could hear the growls of frustration from Ray, and a few curses in Russian. My side was being eaten in pain as I continued to run, and I could feel it pulse when we stopped. "Tie your scarf around your wound, so our trail does not become larger then it needs to be." I looked over my shoulder, seeing the drips of blood which had emitted from me. Turning back, I quickly took off my scarf, not daring to ask who this person was, and wrapped it tightly around my waist. Nearly as soon as I had finished, the person grabbed my arm again, leading me to a room with nothing at all, just walls and rocks dried in cement.

They let go of my arm and walked over to the top right corner, stomping three times on the black rock, which, to my suprise, lifted up. I walked over and looked down, a ladder going down into a black abyss. For the first time, I took a glance at the person who led me here,"S..Spencer?!" he shook his head, telling me he'd explain later, and pushed me onto the ladder, which I immediately started to climb down after hearing the echoes of a flaring chainsaw. The other person started to climb down too, the rock closing after his entrance, entrancing us in pitch black. After a few minutes in silence, my foot stepped on solid ground and I hopped off the ladder, awaiting for the Spencer's...'twin'. He arrived at the bottome shortly after and took hold of my arm again, leading me through corridors and turns, until a small light emerged, and we entered a fairly large room with four shelves on each wall, two couches, a protected fire in the middle and a door placed by one of the shelves, most likely a bathroom.

"Sit down and make yourself at home. Everything will be explained later. Oh, and, I'm Sergei, by the way." he smiled and walked into the room by the shelf as I sat down, and by the looks of it, that room wasn't a bathroom. "Mao", he called to someone,"I've got him. I think you should start treating his wound, it looks pretty bad." I heard another voice aknowledge what Sergei had said, and a girl with a medical kit brushed by him...who looked exactly like Mariah! But...how...?!

She smiled kindly at me,"Everything will be explained later." she repeated the phrase Sergei had stated a few moments ago,"I'm Mao, it's nice to meet you, even if it is under these circumstances. I'm going to need you to remove your scarf and your shirt so I can treat your cut properly." nodding, I obeyed, although my body stung as I stretched the wound upwards after taking my shirt off. She dug through her medical kit and started to inspect my wound, putting, what I think was anthistetic, into my wound and brought out a needle and thread...or stitches. She started to work on closing the wound, and I had to turn away when my stomach started to churn. "No offense or anything," Mao started,"but I'm suprised you aren't dead. You've lost quite a bit of blood."

I shrugged,"Yeah, well, what can ya do?" and looked over when somebody entered the room. It was...a...miniature Ray?! Upon his entrance, Sergei came out of the room, along with another person who resembled Kevin. "I'm Kiki." the green-haired kid nodded and sat down next to the small Ray, who sat next to Sergei on the other couch across from the one I was sitting on.

"You're wondering why you're here, are you not?"...Ray's...'twin'(?) asked, and I could only nod in agreement,"Well, for starters, I'm Rei. I was Boris' first experiment with human organs, but I turned out a failure. If I'd been created correctly, I'd have been the same age and same height as your friend is now, but that's not the point until later. Your friend, Ray Kon, is indeed Boris' son, and he's also Dr.K's boy, too. He had been growing up above with the adults, watching as you, Tala, and all of those other boys trained, being told that you were all monsters sent there to stay for punishment for the rest of their lives. He had also been told that if he'd interact with any of you, you'd eat him, or something else, in a flash. But Ray wouldn't believe it until it actually happened. Since Dr.K and Boris had a glitch in their 'monster room' they tried to see what would happen, and try to fix the problem, by sending Ray in there. He was scared out of his mind, and everything for a year after that was all a blur. A--"

"How do you know about all this?" I interrupted, shaking my head slightly, my confusion more overwhelming then before.

Rei smiled lightly,"I was created to feel and remember what had happened to Ray before and after I was created, along with everyone else and who they were cloned by. You see, when I was created, I had known what Ray had gone through before I could breathe, and any pain he received, his memories of that moment would automatically appear in my mind. The same thing would happen with your clone, or 'twin', and Bryan's, Tala's, ect."

"But Tala said he destroyed the machine they used to actually create the clones before anyone else could get their 'twin'!" I exclaimed, leaning forward a tiny bit until Mao pushed me back. Rei stared long and hard at me,"But you saw all of those severed twins, did you not? Your memory, and everybody else's, of that event had been deleted from your mind. Tala was the only one to have that burden still flare in his skull since Boris and them were too preoccupied with Yuriy, thinking they had already wiped his memory. Infact, Tala was the last one to get his clone created." I opened my mouth to speak once more, but Rei put his hand up to silence me,"When Boris had gone to China, where Ray's knew home was, he got his men to inject false memories into all the villagers, and while at it, he had managed to clone Mariah and Kevin, as the liquid of memories inside them caused everybody to slip into unconciousness. Even though I had been a failure as a clone, I was still useful to Balcov and got to see the event with my own eyes...I had to inject the liquid into some of the villagers."

He bowed his head down, yet I could still see his eyes as they looked up at me. A small tug on my side caused me to look over, and I found Mao smiling, while putting away her supplies. She got up, went into that little room over by the shelf, walked back empty handed and sat down next to me. A silence filled the air, and I decided to take in at least a little detail of my surroundings. The shelves were bare, and the door was closed, so I was unable to peek inside from my position. Sighing quietly, I stood up, and everyone jumped at my sudden movement,"Do you know any way to get the Ray I know back?"

"...No."

---

Sentimental: heothyy63879y67u5gufslhurela I made this chapter on a whim. D8 I hope it's okay?


	10. Page 9

Sentimental: Seacrest, OUT!...No wait...Sentimental, IN! Hey guys, here's long awaited chapter 9! I hope it's good, I'm pretty tired. xD;

Story Inspiration: The story _Diary of Ray_ by _Sentimental Halo_...wait.

**Disclaimer: THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS...NANANA I FORGOT THE WORDS ANANANA, NEVER EEEEENDS...DORA THE EXPLORER!**

---

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 9_

---

I sat back down, my head hanging low, and I could feel tears prickling harshly against my eyes. I was certain they would know, certain!..Otherwise, what would have been the purpose of bringing me here? I felt the tears roam down my cheeks as I cursed myself of reading the diary and causing this whole mess. If he'd have just asked if he could go to Russia...I'd have most likely given him a hard time, seeing as it was the 'Kai' thing to do..but I probably would have let him go in the end. If he'd just asked, I wouldn't of had to gone through this! Nobody would have...

"Rei, what's wrong?" I lifted my head when I heard Kiki yell, looking curiously at the small raven-haired boy, his face looking as though he'd been born half-fish.

Shaking his head, Rei ignored Kiki and looked my way,"Kai, your friend with the red hair...Tala, was it?" my eyes widened increasingly at Ivanov's name, yet I didn't move.

"Yeah...what...what about him?"

"...He may be able to see you one last time if we hurry." What was he talking about? Was...was Tala...Did...was he...dead? Did he die? Without warning, Sergei grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, dragging me along with him to the door that I'd not been able to look through before, yet was opened wide. It contained a ladder and plenty of medical supplies. My curiosity had been shunned. I was barely able to register Sergei pushing me towards the ladder, my hands immediately grabbing onto the rungs as I climbed up, blindly trailing Kiki and Rei.

A light killed my eyes as we soon reached the top, climbing out into an...alley or hallway of some sort with a white blob on the floor. At first, my eyes widened when a sudden click coughed up in my brain, and I started to fret if that was Tala, seeing as my vision was a bit blurred from the light, so I couldn't clearly see any details. That fret quickly dissolved when my vision returned to normal, and that the white blob on the floor was really just...a white blob. A hand desperately tapped on my shoulder and I found Mao glaring at me when I looked over. Quickly catching on, I ran past and up ahead to the others, who were a good distance away.

"Rei, what's goin--" my sentence was interrupted when the small neko-jin put a hand up to silence me, looking all around the room as the green-haired shorty creeped into the darkened room we stood near. Nobody moved, and when Kiki just popped up, I couldn't help but jump slightly.

He nodded to Sergei who groped the side of the wall, flicking on a light, which blinded me again. Shielding my eyes, I quickly recovered the sound of deep, raspy breaths, and when I lowered my arm, I wished that the red I saw had just been a giant red blob. Tala. Floor. Blood. "T-Tala...?...Tala!" my legs nearly turned to ash as I ran over to him, falling on my knees and quickly placing his head on my lap. A small smile found a spot on his face as his eyes continued to drown of their life, the wound in his chest and stomach continuing to overflow with blood.

"K..ai...Ah...I..I'm...sor...ry...I...I...f-followed...y...ou.." he whispered, tears shining brightly in his eyes as my own flowed freely down my face once more. I couldn't reply, my tongue was tied. "Kai...pl...please...don't...don't cry...I...I ca...n't...st...stand it...when you...c...cry.."

I meakly smiled. It was hard to do it, so hard, having your best friend dying in your arms, smiling, yet you wouldn't want to believe that their hearts would stop,"It's easier said than done, Tal. So much easier said than done..." Even though those words came out of my mouth, I still wiped away the tears, yet they continued on coming.

"I...I need...you...t...t-to...do on...one l..ast thing...f...fo...r m...e...K...Kai..." Tala's eyes started to droop and his breathing became more and more soft as it continued to slow at an increasing rate.

My tears forced themselves down my face more fiercely now, I didn't want to believe he was going to die! I thought he was stronger then that! "Wh...what is it, Tal?" I started to choke on my tears and I'd never realized how much water my eyes contained.

Hi smile deepened shortly,"S..save R..ay...a...and don't sh...shed...anymore...t...ears...pl..ease..? I..I'm n..not worth..." his eyes completely shut and his head rolled to one side, his sentence gone unfinished, although I knew what he was going to say.

I softly stroked his cold cheek,"You are worth it, Tal, nobody can replace a best friend..." Closing my eyes, I turned away when Mao came over to look. I was devastated, how..how could he be dead? He wasn't supposed to be dead, it wasn't right! It wasn't his time! I smashed my fist on the ground beside me, the pain now throbbing throughout my hand not even a millimeter close to how much the death was causing me. A long while passed, for me it felt like hours, but it was most likely just a couple of minutes and my tears soon slowed to a stop.

"I could make him a new--"

"No, Mao."

"But..."

"No." even that short conversation didn't bother me, it didn't make my curiosity want to know what the hell they were talking about, There was only one thing on my mind at the moment and I turned to the younger Ray, a killer headache now embedding into my skull.

"How...how did you know where Tala was...and...that he was near...near death?" the neko-jin seemed taken aback at the question, most likely thinking that I was gonna ask about what he and Mao had been talking about few seconds ago. He reamined silent, staring at me, a small silence yet again filling the air.

Sergei's sudden voice caused me to turn and look at him,"He saw it in his head. As he explained ealier, he shares the memories and recent moments from Ray's eyes, yet he can tune out Ray's thoughts at any time. This time, Rei most likely saw Tala through Ray's eyes and the thoughts of murder ringing throughout his head." I turned back to Rei, who nodded sadly.

Suddenly, I noted that Kiki's eyes went wide as he stared at the doorway, and I carefully placed Tala's body on the floor, only then realizing that I was covered in his blood. Turning around, my eyes widened as well, the man that I despised, caused me torture in the hellhole, stood in the doorway,"Boris Balcov."

---

Sentimental: OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOLY HELL DID I MAKE THIS CHAPPIE WORSE THEN CRAP! AH! I'M SOSOSOSOOSOSSOSOSO SORRY! ;-; I've just been so stressed over school and crap, it's just, GAH, I'm SO sorry! DX -forces somebody to drown her-


	11. Page 10

Sentimental: K, so this is like the last chapter and it's going to be pretty long and...No, it's not the last chapter. I wish I COULD make it the last chapter (no offense to anybody) since I wanted to end this story with a zero at the end. But if I left it at this chapter, it would be super long and you'd probably have to stay up for two days in a row just to read it...AND, and, if I don't end this soon, I'm going to want to go to chapter 20, then 30, then 40, then 123 453 678 987 456 320 000 101 765 890.

So, so...yeah.

But it's not the last chapter.

STORY INSPIR-FREAKIN-ATION: That one song by that one band about that one diary of that one person.

**Disclaimer:** **MALCHIK GAY, MALCHIK GAY, I COULD BE ALL YOU NEED, MALCHIK GAY, MALCHIK GAY, I COULD BE ALL YOU NEED, MALCHIK GAY, MALCHI--(shot in the head)**

---

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 10_

---

Boris flatly ignored my calling of his name, although he knew perfectly well that I stood in the center of the room. My glare intensified as I watched him make his way to the 'twins' now huddled together to my right, Mao and Kiki looking as though they were on the bridge of fainting. "Still haven't grown an inch I see," he mused, staring down at Rei, who helped me glare at the purple-haired menace.

"Do not put the blame on me when it was YOU whom created me," Balcov looked harshly at the 'young' kid, knowing that what had come out of Rei's mouth had been the truth. They stared at each other, for what seemed like hours, as Mao and Kiki continued to remain mortified at the man's prescence, Sergei holding a most likely reassuring grip on their shoulders. Why they were so scared of the man was beyond me, I could go up and kick him flat on the head, probably knocking him unconcious, at the instant if I wasn't so busy glaring!

Slowly, Boris turned to me, taking my glare as a mere grain of sand, seeing as though he'd become immune to it when I first showed it to him. "Why, Kai, how long has it been?" he smirked when he took a glance down at Tala's body and I couldn't help but growl. Damn him! Damn him to Hell and hope he remains forever burning in those cursed flames! He stepped over to me, and I kept my guard on high watch, you can never know what this bastard has rolled up his sleeves. He continued to take his sweet time as he walked over to me, circling me as a lion would circle its prey,"My, how you've grown, but a little tip, blood isn't really your colour."

Furious, I turned to puch him, but he caught my fist as if it were nothing. Suprised, I was almost caught off guard when he sent his fist at my face, yet I caught it as he had mine. Past the glare, I smirked the tiniest bit and brought my knee up, smashing the place where it hurts most, causing him to double over in pain. I placed my foot ontop of his neck and pressed down harder at each passing moment,"I should kill you, you deserve to die." I frowned as he smiled, and I pressed down especially hard on his neck, seething. My frown deepened as he continued to smile, his breathing wasn't becoming raspy or anything, he was breathing perfectly fine! I continued to strengthen the pressure on his neck, but he soon started to laugh and something tinged the back of my neck, followed by a liquid streaming down.

I stood still, I wasn't able to move, my body wouldn't cooperate. Boris lifted my foot off his neck and continued to hang onto it as he got up. Natural forces started to make me fall backwards, yet two hands gripped firmly onto my shoulder which kept me upright. I wish they'd just let me fall, as Boris continued to lift my leg higher and higher, the pain increasing until I swore I heard a crack. I couldn't scream at the pain though, my mouth was glued shut. "Why, Kai, somebody seems to have stitched you up! I'm afraid I'm going to have to fix that." mentally, my eyes widened at the hushed voice by my ear, Ray was behind me, holding me up. But how could he have known my wound was stitched up...? Sudden realization hit me when a blast of cool air flew against my stomach, I'd forgotten to put my shirt back on after Mao treated my side!

Boris nodded, smirking, and let go of my leg as Ray dropped me on the floor, the impact not pleasant in the least. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sergei and them landing blows on Boris, trying to stop whatever he waa going to do...But something was wrong...it was like when I had my foot on his neck, nothing seemed to happen. Then I noted something, Kiki's foot went through Boris' leg! It was a hologram! I desperately tried to call out and tell them, but my mouth continued to remain stubborn as well as the rest of my body.

Shining silver darted infront of my eyes, a red stain covering the side, and I immediately recognised it as a chainsaw. I heard Ray laugh a bit before commenting,"It's no use, Kai, you've been poisoned, and the first step of the poison is immediate paralyzation. Following after the paralyzation is pain spreading throughout the body without a source, but I'm still going to give you a heads up." I could barely see the smirk that crept upon his face as he revved the chainsaw up, bringing it to my soon-to-be-open-again wound. I closed my eyes shut, glad that I was still able to do that, as the metal came back in contact with my skin, ripping through my flesh with ease until it stopped, shifting every so often at the holders command. I felt my blood trickle beneath me and I desperately wanted to scream, the pain had spread throughout my body, but I think that was most likely the poison speaking.

I had to do something though, poisoned, paralyzed and in great pain or not! I promised Tala, myself, and Ray that I would save the neko-jin! I'm not one to break promises. I continuously strained my mind and body, wishing, hoping to at least move one finger to show I wasn't going to give up that easily!...I couldn't do it, I...just couldn't...A sudden click in my side made my eyes shoot wide and my vocal cords to bust a groove and raise the roof as high as they could, my scream echoing throughout the room. I remained on the ground though, breathing heavily, harshly and it was the only sound my ears would recognize. My head rolled to the side and I was left staring at Tala's body, which still had a small smile on its face and...wait...running tears and slowly moving chest?! He..He wasn't dead! Tala wasn't dead!!

A shift of the tool in my side caused me to look over, Ray staring at me, teeth bared and eyes slit, his glare probably more intense then mine at the moment! "So, the poison decided to wear off so soon?" I was suprised at the anger in his voice, never had I heard him so peeved before! "No matter, it'll come back soon and when it does, know that I'll be there to finish you off." with one last glare and a harsh twist in the chainsaw, he practically ripped the thing out of me and stormed off and I laced my fingers on the wound, trying the best to cover it with only my hand. There was NO way I was going to take off my pants to cover the wound! Wincing, I managed to get up, but barely, the room spinning while fading in and out wasn't helping me to stand. I looked over to Rei and them, who were still fighting 'Boris' and I was hardly managed to call out,"It's a hologram! Try and think that his blows won't deal any damage, because if you do, it'll just hit you square on the face! Or, better yet, just ignore him completely and he'll disappear!" I guess they chose the latter, as they came rushing to me after I started to fall, Sergei catching me and lowering me slowly to the ground, still keeping a light grip on my arms.

I looked down at Mao who started to dress the wound once more, and I was mystified when she pulled out a small medical kit out of her pocket. She smiled sadly at me after she finished stitching me up once more, and I lightly looked at Tala, nodding at the red-head,"He's...he's still alive...Help him, please!" Mao's eyes widened, and I knew she was about to object to my statement, but instead she quickly dashed to Ivanov, who's tears weakly flowed. As Mao continued looking over Ivanov's wounds, I started to wonder if seeing his chest rise and fall was just a fleeting and desperate image to know my friend continued to live? I continued to watch as she continued to inspect the blows he had received, and soon, she placed to fingers on his neck then wrist, looking for a pulse. She looked over at me, her eyes dancing with light sadness and happiness,"H...he lives...but probably not for long. The same poison runs through him as it does you, and I can fix his wounds and make sure his heart continues to bring him life if we hurry back."

Kiki finally jumped in, his arms waving around frantically,"But Sergei can't carry two people at once!"

I scoffed,"I'm still concious, ya know. And I'm sure I could walk fine with a little support." I looked at Rei, who nodded and added on to my statement,"Sergei, if you could, would you rush back with Tala? Mao, you follow after him and try to keep the kid alive if anything happens, Kiki and I will stay behind and make sure Kai gets back safely and that nobody follows you." slowly, I stood and had to take a harsh step forward as to not topple back down. Pretty much after I got up, Mao and Sergei rushed past and out of the room, Kiki and Rei following slowly, staring back at me as I finally remembered how to use my legs again.

"If they can keep your friend alive, Mao'll try and get rid of the poison in your body." Rei explained as we continued to walk down the hallway, not bothering to look at me.

"And if she can't keep Tala alive...?"

"She most likely won't be able to find the cure."

---

Sentimental: Wow...wow...wow...I DID A FAST UPDATE!

:o

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to write a stupid story in a shoe's POV for school.

Seriously, WTF?! AND, AND...uh...I hope this chapter was at least a bit better then the last?

:D


	12. Page 11

Sentimental: ...Homework...sick...raiiin...sick...homework...pokemon leafgreen...all...distract...me...uhg. x0x

Ray: The Hell?!

Story Inspiration: _Diary of Jane_ by _Breaking blahblahz_

**Disclaimer: 1! 2! 3! 4! GET YOUR FEET ON THE FLOOR! DUNANANANANNANANA SOMETHIN SWEET TEMPTATION! BURNANRNAAAR!gjrjger o-o kshuttinupnow**

---

_Diary of Ray_

_Page 11_

---

She kept him alive, found the cure, gave him the antidote, but was it enough? Could Tala...could he breathe on his own? Would his heart register to keep itself pumping? My fingers felt numb as I twiddled them around, fatigue growing on me as the same antidote given to Tala flowed through my veins. But I pushed myself to remain awake, I needed to know what happened to Ivanov right when it happened, I wouldn't allow myself to be told 4 hours after. I looked up at Sergei anxiously when he walked into the room, he gave me a small smile and I sighed. Tala's condition still wasn't going in one direction.

The wounds that had punctured his heart and stomach had been severely deep, and Mao tried her to her best ability to fix them as good as possible. Her best may not be able to save his life though. "Kai," I didn't bother to look at Rei, I knew what he was going to say,"I'm serious, you should get some sleep. Mao told you yourself, if you strain to keep yourself awake, your heart may malfunction!"

"But...I need to know whether he'll be okay or not..." I mumbled, my eyes lowering heavily.

I heard the neko-jin sigh,"Sergei, can you grab him and put him on the other couch before he faints?" I hadn't the strength to move or struggle when Sergei picked me up, I was too exhausted, too drowsy. "Kai, you'll know how he is when you wake up, so quit being a stubborn ass." he remarked, practically throwing me on the couch opposite of Rei. I looked up at him, trying to muster something out of my mouth, I only got one word in before the 'snooze-cruise' took control.

"But.."

---

"Master Kai..." I glared at the pheonix standing ahead of me, always one to talk to me in my dreams and never anywhere else unless in a beybattle...which was still rare.

"You told me I was sleeping when I'd fainted." I glared more when she titled her head, confused as to what I was talking about. "When you had Driger over in my head for a little visit."

I swear I could see a lightbulb fly over her head,"Ah, yes! I'm sorry, Master Kai, I hadn't been paying attention to what had happened before I entered your mind." she laughed sheepishly and I couldn't help but snort.

"So, what'd you come to tell me?" I raised an eyebrow when Dranzer got considerably quiet, usually she'd just blurt out what was important for me to know. She turned her head away, and I saw something gleam in her eyes. Tears. Dranzer, what's going on?

"That was the last time I saw him," now it was my turn to tilt my head. "It was also the last time I've heard from him...Driger...he's gone..."

"And I'm supposed to feel...?"

"Worried, scared, anxious and all of those other things. Without Driger's prescence anywhere at all, it means that the Ray you once knew has also...also vanished from the earth." my eyes widened and I took a step forward.

"What?! But there has to be some way, any way! We have to get him back, I promised! I freaking promised!" my knees landed on the ground and I felt tears trailing down my face once more. There was some way to get him back, I just knew it! There had to be! There had to had to had to! I punished the 'floor' beneath me, continuously banging my fist on it, even though it did nothing wrong. My body trempled, I couldn't stop shaking.

I looked up at Dranzer when she wrapped her warm wings around me, her eyes continuing to shine lightly with tears,"Fully show him your heart, at least, Kai. Your Ray may come back for at least a moment or two." I could only nod, even though I didn't really understand.

---

A nudge on my shoulder caused me to wake up and stare face-to-face with..."T-Tala...? Tala!" I couldn't help but practically jump up and hug him to death, I was just..I dunno, I felt so light.

He just laughed and pushed me off,"Save the happy-happy-go-lucky crap for Ray, why don't you?" my face faltered, and he quickly became serious and down to the point...although he didn't ask any questions.

"Tala, try not to move too much, your stitches may open up if you do." Mao walked in, scratching her ear,"And I sure as hell don't want to do anymore surgery tonight. I'm worn right out!"

"Then maybe you should sleep," everyone's eyes widened considerably as a sadistic smirk and chainsaw appeared behind the pink-haired neko-jin. Rei, Kiki and Sergei all jumped up, but the chainsaw had started to run...Mao didn't even have time to blink. She was cut in half, like all the other clones.

"Tala, I'm suprised, shouldn't you be sleeping as well?"

---

Sentimental (Where the hell did I get Souls from? O-o): ...;-; It's not the best chapter, but I'm tired, and I have a headache, I'm so sooorrryyy!!! DX

I just didn't want you guys to wait any longer. I even snuck on a couple of times when I wasn't supposed to, trying to get this chappie done, you people are just that awesome. ;w;


	13. Page 12

Sentimental: I--(falls asleep)

I changed the description!

(enter gasps here)

Story Inspiration: BALD! BALD! BALD! MY EEEEEEYYYYYYEEEEESSSS!...Okay fine. The song _Diary of Jane_ by _Breaking Benjamin_, and also, for this chapter, the song _Behind Closed Doors_ by _Rise Against_...and some Naruto episodes. Don't ask why, or how. OH AND _From Yesterday_ by _30 Seconds to Mars_.

**Disclaimer: CRAAAAWWWWLIIING IIIIIIN MMMMYYYY SKKKKIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!**

**---**

Diary of Ray

_Page 12_

---

"M..Mao..?...!! MAO!" I looked over to Kiki, who's arm was being wretched back by Rei, so he wouldn't run over to his friend's ripped body.

"Kiki!" When the green-haired neko-jin didn't answer, Rei's face fell and he started to growl. The image of Ray when my poison had subsided for a bit instantly ran into my head,"Kiki, if you run over there you'll get yourself killed as well!"Kiki just continued to struggle, tears freely spilling from his eyes as he tried to get Rei off him and over to his friend's side. I flinched, bad, when Rei flipped the other one around and hit him square on the face, a bruise already visible nearly the second his fist made contact.

"Kai..." I blinked out of my shocked stupor to see Tala, wide-eyed and shaking,"Kai...Kai look at Ray, look at his eyes." his voice cracked plenty of times, and it scared me. He never got this frightened over something as somebody's eyes! I really didn't want to, but it felt like I had no choice but to look into Kon's eyes. I wish I didn't. It was like a car wreck and I couldn't look away, yet I desperately wanted to.

The moment I looked into his eyes, I saw blood of plenty shades. I saw the lust of wanted his chainsaw to be used some more. I saw the vexation at the sight of Tala and I being alive. I saw the satisfaction at the murder of Mao, and Kiki's struggle to get over to her body. I saw _murder_. I saw _death_. I saw a neverending whirlpool of horrendous visions and thoughts that the _real_ Ray Kon would never think of, even if payed one-thousand dollars. What had Boris done to him...?

I felt paralyzed again. It was like his eyes warped me into a new, horrifying dimension and wouldn't allow me to leave. "Sergei, grab Tala. Everyone else, get ready to run like hell. You wouldn't want to end up like Mao and the others, now would you?" I couldn't believe the emotionless tone of Rei's voice, it was like he didn't care that Mao had been cut in two or not. When I finally found it in me to turn my head toward the...'young' neko-jin, I found his eyes glazed over with a misty haze. He was looking into Ray's head, seeing what he was seeing, reading what he was thinking.

Everything else just happened so fast, and before I knew it, I was seperated from the others, already out of the..'hideout' and running for my life. I could hear the echoes of the running chainsaw bounce along the walls, yet I wasn't sure if Ray was following me or not. I rounded a corner and found myself staring at a giant wall. Cursing, I turned to run around again but stopped when I collided with someone's chest..and a horrid, horrid smell. Boris. I knew it was the real one too, no hologram could smell as bad as the real deal.

I backed up and stared at the man head-on, growling. He just smiled. I felt like vomiting. "What did you do to him?" I asked, my whole body shaking with fury,"What did you do to Ray?!" he chuckled, causing me to shake with even more fury.

"Why, Kai, I did nothing to him. You did." my eyes widened. What did he mean? The diary?! Was that it?! "You forced him into this, Kai, you forced him to kill the innocence of everyone around you. Ray's innocence, however, had been washed away even before yours, when your grandfather had his way with him. I just did the experiments and tests on him. But that is not the point. With the training you gave him, with your leaving for Black Dranzer and everything else, it inspired him, it made his_ true _self claw to come back to life. So he phoned me one day, asking for something to get him to Russia without suspicion, so he could come back to_ me_. So, I created the diary, filled with fake, and some corny, entries._You_ made him do this by your actions, Kai. It was _all you_."

"..." I couldn't say anything, I felt stuck. My head whirled, was it really true? Did I...was it me? Was it actually me who drove the caring Ray that I loved away? I dropped to my knees for what seemed like the millionth time. It couldn't be true! Suddenly, I _saw_ it. I saw Ray's eyes when we fought on the ice. I saw the same lust and murder in his eyes I'd seen only a few minutes ago, except it was toned down a bit. I felt his eyes on me when I had gotten into the car when we were headed to the airport for South Korea. I felt the same murderous gaze...I felt it...It..it was me..I did it to him...

"Master Kai, don't listen to him!" I ignored the shrieks of my bitbeast, my head cluttered and banging with thoughts as tears, yet again, slowly slid down my face.

"Brother Kai, snap out of it!"...Brother..Kai...?...Driger?! But I thought..then that means...Ray! He's...he's still out there! He's still hanging on! I looked up at Boris, who frowned as he noticed my smirk.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." he stared at me, wide-eyed as I got up and kneed him in the place where it hurt again. I didn't bother placing my foot on his neck, I just jumped over him and ran again. I didn't know how long the Ray I knew would stay, but I knew I had to get to him before something extremely horrid happened...

---

Sentimental: Did that ending make sense? I don't think it made sense. o-o

Well, 11 PM, can you blame me?

Gah, I just realized how corny and stupid the first few chapters are. xD

...Nyeah.

I'm tired.

Stupid homework, I hate you.


	14. Page 13

Sentimental: This will probably be the last chapter up for awhile, since my mom's got half my summer vacation planned out. (I just got out of school) So...yeah. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I hate school!...Highschool's gonna be weird.

Story Inspiration: _Diary of Jane_ by _Breaking Benjamin_ and my f'ed up imagination..And of course Beyblade...Goddamn it's hot in my friggen room, and no, I'm not talking about (notsohot) moi. ;P

**Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T AH BREATHE WHENEVER I THINK ABOUTZ YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU?!?!?!!!?!**

**---**

Diary of Ray

_Page 13_

---

I continued running. How long my legs and chest burned was beyond me, but I _had_ to find Ray, I _had_ to. I don't know why, when moments before I had been running _away_ from him, but something...seemed to pull me in, like a magnet and a needle. The chainsaw's rumble continued to endlessly run along the walls, yet I knew somehow that Ray had been stalled, as the rumble would usually dislocate into different tones as the chainsaw moved, but they continued to remain in one untouched rhythm.

I continued to run, as I'd always seemed to have done before, but those times were different. I would run away from my fears, run away from the people trying to help me, run away from the world. But now...now I was running towards _my_ fears, towards people that needed _my_ help, towards (atleast) some of the world. The echoes continued to grow louder as my heart continued to race faster. He was close. So close. I rounded another corner, and, sure enough, I found him, staring at me, his eyes wide, blank, _confused_. He stared at me, seemingly frightened, before looking behind his back and staring...staring. Now, confusion took toll on me. What was Ray staring at? Was he back to normal? I took a step to his right, and tried to see anything, a glimpse of at least _something_ that he could've possibly been staring at. I wound up empty-sighted.

My heart lept when a sudden click rang into my ears. The chainsaw's echoes had moved behind me. The Ray staring at me was either another 'twin' or a hologram. The real one was behind me, chainsaw in hand. Slowly, I turned around, and yep, there was Ray, frowning at me, his eyes glazed over with boredom. "You never were the one to get hints, were you?" he took a step forward, I stayed wary, seeing the hologram next to me fuzz in and out from the corner of my eye. "You were always poor in the department of allusions, weren't you? You never noted that I was always the first to jump in or help you, like the incident where I nearly got flattened by a roller coaster. You never noted my 'strange' ways of acting after the Black Dranzer incident. You never _noticed_ anything and you never _notice_ anything until it's the end of the road, Kai." he took another step forward, and a sudden small leap, causing me to take a step backwards. He was trying to corner me, I knew that much. Now who said I never noticed anything?

Ray's eyes flickered with a sudden amusement,"What's the matter, Kai? Did I cut off your tongue without knowing, or are you just trying to bore me even more as is without talking?"

I paused, even though I wasn't really doing anything in the first place. He was...Was he always the first to come and help me? "Ray...I..." he stared at me, one eyebrow raised quizically. It was obvious he was getting quite tired standing there, as his hand continued to fiddle on the chainsaw's handle,"Ray...I'm...I'm sorry..I'm sorry for making you like this..but please, _please_, fight it! Fight whatever anger and rage I've caused you, fight whatever feelings of hatred towards others you have! Please, fight it! Fight it for your friends, fight it for Driger, fight it for everybody, fight it for yourself! Please!" I'm not sure what came over me, but I didn't care, I just wanted to know...I just wanted _him_ to know...I had to tell him some way or another, right? I walked straight up to him, and he seemed suprised, yet Ray didn't move, he just continued to stare, wondering what I was up to.

Only as I got closer did I realize the intensity of the flames and blood soaked inside his once honey-licked eyes. I felt tears yet again spring up as I hugged him, but they did not fall this time. They wouldn't come out. The chainsaw brushed lightly at my leg, but it didn't cause any harm at all. I lightly lifted his chin with my fingers after hugging him, and I swear I could've saw the same old Ray Kon I knew before, even if for just a split second. He still didn't stir, not even when I brought my lips ontop of his. I tried to show everything I'd felt in that one kiss, no matter how short it may of been, as the chainsaw was now inching dangerously close to my leg. But yet, I still didn't care about that. I had to let Ray _know_ what I felt, I had to let him see that I loved him.

I had to tell him everything through that one kiss.

---

Sentimental: Aaaah, I actually like this one, no matter how short or corny it may be. I just love it for some reason. Maybe it's cuz I didn't have all the,"LOL RAYZA GONNA KEEL PPLZ NOW OLOLOLOLL!!11!!1!1oneleven!1!1" in it this time?

EEEEEEEEE.

Don't ask why I wrote that. xD;

And again, my mom's planned like half my summer vacation (which is just August, btw) so, yeah, sorry if it takes me yet again forever and a day multiplied by forever and a day to get the next chapter up. ;-;

REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU ALL! (enter hugs and hearts here)


	15. Page 14

Sentimental: BACK FROM VACATION! I MISSED YOU ALL! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME ALIVE! THAT VACATION WAS LIKE BEING EATEN ALIVE AS IT IS ANYWAY! I GOT A FREAKIN STALKER! D8! BUT HE WENT AWAY! YAY! ALSO, LOLHOLDINGDOWNTHESHIFTBUTTON!

Story Inspiration: IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET, GIVE ME THAT CRACK YOU'RE ON!

**Disclaimer: DAMN, I can't type out the words to this awesome Korean song. EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE KOREAN STUFF, LISTEN TO "INTO THE NEW WORLD" BY SO NYUH SHI DAE NOW, DAMNIT!...OR AFTER THIS CHAPTER, DAMNIT! WHICHEVER WORKS FOR YOU, DAMNIT!**

---

Diary of Ray

_Page 14_

---

He shivered, and I heard a clank as the chainsaw hit the floor. It's rumble had finally stopped. Ray's shaking got worse and I felt his hands on my chest before roughly pushing me away. I nearly fell backwards, but kept myself on my feet. I stared hopelessly at him, he was shaking so hard, he clutched his head within his hands and I swear I could've seen tears, but I could've been imagining it. He kept his head lowered as he continued to shake uncontrollably, backing himself into the cold, brick wall as he lowered himself to the ground. His breath was coming out rough and fast.

"Ray, I-" taking a step forward I reached out a hand, he looked up at me, mystified.

"No, stay away! Stay away!" he screamed, eyes wide with panic, his shaking now looking as though it could beat an earthquake. I gasped when I suddenly realized something. His left eye. It was back to it's original honey-filled colour. A part of me completely rised in hope. Did this mean I would be able to get my Ray back? I took a wary step forward and he fretfully crawled backwards. "No! Stay away! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you again! Please! Stay away from me!"

He stared at me with pleading eyes, although one was still stained the colour of blood, and I couldn't help but frown slightly. Did he really think I would leave him? Ray continued to stare at me with wishing eyes that I would turn my back and leave him there, and one simple word was all it took to diminish those eyes,"No." his eyes widened again as he started to shake his head and open his mouth to object, but I ran over and covered it with my hand before he could speak. His fresh tears started to roll through my fingers.

"Ray, listen to me. I'm _not_ leaving you. I promised three people that I would bring you back, and I keep to my promises. And after everything I went through just to get you back, don't think I'm going to walk away on you now...Ray, I'm taking you back home, whether you want me to or not." he stared at me for the longest time and I thought he would come with me, but he did the exact opposite. He yanked my hand away from him and scurried away, running as fast as he could. "Ray!" I called, chasing him, my side suddenly rejecting the idea of running. "Ray!" I called again, rounding a corner, only to find him kneeling in the middle of the hallway, shaking terribly again. Dr.K stood infront of him.

I stood in a stupor.

I blinked, twice.

I glared.

It was all I could do.

I glared harder when she laughed, staring straight at me.

My fists shook with anger.

Ray wouldn't move from his spot off the floor and run.

Boris walked up behind Dr.K and smirked.

I growled.

I heard footsteps and Tala call my name.

I ignored him.

I started to walk forward.

After walking infront of Ray, I couldn't help but stop and look behind me. Ray had grabbed my pantleg and looked up at me with those same pleading eyes,"Kai, don't! Go home! Just go home and burn the diary! Forget about me, forget this ever happened! Please, I'm begging you! I'll only cause everyone trouble and misery as long as I keep living! Please..."

I could have slapped him right then and there...Wait, _burn_ the diary? What would that accomplish? Ashes and melted pictures of course, but what else? Make everyone forget that this happened? I doubt it...but...what if..what if it could...? What if it actually can?! Pushing these thoughts away, I shook my head again,"Ray, I told you, I'm not leaving you!"

"Kai, ple-"

"No, Ray! I'm not leaving and that's fucking final, do you hear me?! I'm still going to bring you home because I always finish...my..prom..is..." I suddenly felt so drowsy all of a sudden...But how?...Why? I took a clumsy step backwards and another clumsy on forwards, before the distressed face before me was drowned in darkness.

The last thing I heard were a variety of voices calling my name.

The last thing I felt was someone grabbing me.

The last thing I...smelt...was...Boris...

---

Sentimental: I'm high off something right now. WHAT WAS I ON WHILE WRITING THIS?! WAS IT YOUR CRACK?! D;

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS.

AND FOR THE HOLDING DOWN THE SHIFT BUTTON.

A.K.A CAPS.

I JUST REALIZED THAT IT'S NOT CRACK I'M HIGH OFF OF, IT'S GARLIC BREAD AND LASAGNA.

DEAR LORD I NEED TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS.

GIMME LONGER CHAPTER WRITING SKILLZ SOMEBODY! D;

LAWL, I JUST REALIZED I SAID "EYES" A LOT IN THE CHAPTER. xD


	16. Hiatus

**If you're reading this, like, right now.**

**GO ON WITH THE STORY.**

**K?**

**K.**

**THE HIATUS IS NO MORE.**

**IT EXPLODED.**

**YAAAAAY.**

**:D. **

Sentimental: I'm sorry yet again if I've brought up your hopes for another chapter. But.I.Just.Can't. By that, I mean writer's block has officially crushed me down to my limits on this story, school not helping at all. ;-;

I'm so stressed out and.

Oh my fucking buckets full of chocolate. I AM SO STINKIN SORRY. HOLY HELL. I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH, ONLY TO BRING YOU GUYS DOWN WITH A NOTE LIKE THIS. DX

THROW STONES AT ME. BREAK MY LEGS. SHOOT MY ELBOWS. WHATEVER TO FILL YOUR NEEDS UNTIL YOU'RE HAPPY. ;0;

But for now, despite how much it hurts me to do so, Diary of Ray is on hiatus. ;-; (enterunrealsuicidehere)


	17. Page 15

Sentimental: I do believe I made an update to my story which is now not on hiatus.

DO THE HAPPY DANCE.

Story Inspiration:_You know what song_ by_You know who_ and also from now on along with that song is _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_ by _Fall Out Boy._

**Disclaimer: Enter something Sentimental-ish here.**

---

Diary of Ray

_Page 15_

---

What..happened? I couldn't think straight as I opened my eyes, vision blurry as a white ceiling towered above. Sitting up, I shook my head, before spotting two sleeping figures at my feet. Tala...and Mao?!...No...it couldn't be her...It must be Mariah. I sighed. For the couple of hours..days?...However long I'd known her, Mao...she was so nice...And perhaps Mariah is too? I should probably try to get to know her better before resorting back to calling her the 'Pink Monster which Emerged from Satan's Ass'...Actually, that's the first time I've called her that. I think I heard it from Brian. I should tell him to stop calling her that if I find out that she's a..uh...decent friend.

After all, how can bad she be? She's sleeping at my feet with Tala as well. I mean, we hardly know each other, why is she worried about _**me**_?

I flinched when Mariah lazily lifted herself off the bed, stretching and yawning..cat-like. Opening one eye, she spotted me sitting up and immediately froze in place, before quickly shaking Tala out of his slumber,"He's up, Tala! He's up!"

"In a...minute...Juslemme...burn the school.."

"TALA!"

"...What?! For goodness sake, Mariah! This better be good or I-"

Man, how stupid could this kid get? Reaching over I poked him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and stare at me bug-eyed,"K...Kai?"

I smirked, same old Tala,"The one and only."

"Th..The doctors said you'd never wake up..But we...we knew better then them. We knew you'd wake up, even after so long, Hiwatari!" I frowned. Even after so long? What the hell happened? I remember...getting half of Ray back and then...nothing...Except for Boris' rotten stench. Taking a deep and longer look at the two practically partying at my consciousness, I'd noticed...they'd grown. Tala not-so-much, just a bit of stubble and a pierced lip, nearly wearing the same clothes he wore as usual. Mariah though, cut her hair to her shoulders, died the tips black, lost the pink oufits and gained a blue tshirt with black and white striped sleeves and blue jeans. Basically...'modern'. Taking a quick glance around the room, I'd noticed it wasn't the one I'd last stayed in. (not counting the underground part, mind you)

Let's just say, even though it was pretty nice, the blood on the walls and chains dangling on the ceiling weren't very appealing.

"..Where are we? What happened? How long have I been unconscious?" I demanded, interrupting their little celebration, which immediately seemed to pain them very much. Mariah looked at her lap, twiddling her thumbs, probably giving Ivanov the hint that he say what happened and not her. Turning to me with sad eyes, Tala sighed, grabbing my hand and squeezing it, hard.

"Kai...That day, when we were so close to bringing Ray home, the day Boris got his filthy hands on you for a few minutes, he drugged you. That rotten Balcov agreed to give you back to us, with the antidote, if Ray went back and served under his every will without question..and, of course...Kon agreed without hesitation. So we got you back, but no antidote, so you were now stuck sleeping, possible forever...But 6 years passed, and you're up and...sitting." I opened my mouth to speak, but Tala continued before I could,"During the period of those 6 years, people died, close friends of ours died. Sergei, Lee, Kenny, Miguel, Robert, Emily, Spencer, Hiro, Max's dad, Enrique, Garland, Crusher, Tyson's grandfather...and possibly everyone else as we speak...Balcov did it Kai...he took over the world...He's ruler...Ray...Ray following every single little order and detail given to him. He's...he's gone...But...When Bryan had tried to kill Ray, hoping to bring back the peace...He was so close, yet he paused, and something was different about his eyes, about both of their eyes, they had...'the look'."

"M...memories?"

"Yeah..."

My eyes were wide, tears burning once again in the back,"...What happened..?"

Tala gulped, and gripped my hand harder. He looked so...so weak right now,"Ray was first to react out of the memories and stole Bryan's gun right from under his nose. Before Ray could shoot though, Spencer ran, so damn fast, grabbed the back of Bryan's collar, chucked him back and took the shot head-on...Bryan...he...he was mesmerized. The look on his face...it...it hurts me. I can see every emotion swirling through his eyes. He was so terrified, so angry, so upset..." biting his lip, Tala looked away, his head low.

"Bryan...did he...commit sui-"

"No. Inflicting pain upon myself relieves my soul in the slightest." my eyes widened so much I thought they'd pop straight out of my head. There he was, Kuznetsov, suddenly there out of nowhere, looking like he slid across thousands of knives. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, his eyes dull and dark, heavy bags resting beneath them. He looked like a walking skeleton, his clothes looking like they could slide right off in a millisecond if it weren't for all the belts wrapped around his waist.

"..B..Bryan..? Why...?"

His eyes flickered dangerously, towering into my eyes, and would of probably scared Kenny shitless if he'd been me at the moment,"Because my best friend died to save me! My best friend died by the hands of _**my brother**_!!"

"B...brother?!"

---

Sentimental: Short, yes, I know. I'm terribly sorry. School sucks to the highest degree. D:

I still hope it was okay.

I'm recovering from writer's block, lack of sleep, and (not recovering from as it likes to stay with me) a sore-ass back.

LOVE YA ALL.


	18. Page 16

Sentimental: OHYAH.

I FORGOT TO MENTION IN MY LAST CHAPTER THING.

THAT I DO INDEED LIKE MAKE RANDOM PEOPLE SIBLINGS/FAMILY. 8D

LIKE.

BRYAN AND MATHILDA FOR EXAMPLE.

LOOKIT THEIR HAIR AND TELL ME YOU DON'T SEE A RESEMBLANCE?

**SIBLIIIIIIIINGS.**

OH AND.

I FORGOT IF DR.K HAD A REAL FIRST NAME IN THE SHOW OR NOT.

SO.

YAH.

LOL.

OH YAH AGAIN.

I AIN'T GIVIN LIKE DATES OR ANYTHING.

LIKE BIRTHDAYS.

OR..

YAH.

YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT (MAYBE) WHEN YOU FINISH READING THIS REALLY STUPID AND IDIOT PART IN LOLCAPS IN WHICH WHY ARE YOU READING ANYWAY? JUST GO ON WITH THE CHAPTER, DAMNIT! D:

OHOHWAIT.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT YEAR THE STORY TAKES PLACE IN ANYMORE. xD

JUST CLEARIN THAT UP.

Story Inspiration:_blahbkahfjklahfsljkahfjs_ by _lol_ and _Tnks Fr Th Mmrs _by them _Fall Out Boys_

**Dislaimer: MAH BOI!!11!11!!1!1!!!!!1$!11!1!!!1!1211!!1!5!!1r!!1**

**---**

Diary of Ray

_Page 16_

---

"Yeah, me and Kon are brothers. I'd known that Boris was my father, but I never really knew who my mother was, or why my last name was Kuznetsov and not Balcov. So I did some research a _long_ while back. 'Dr.Stephanie Kon-Kuznetsov Kira. Her middle name was originated by her mother's and father's last names, who both died in the 9/11 incident. Stephanie suddenly vanished into thin air, on her 21st birthday, two years after her parent's death, and hasn't been seen or heard from since. Many anonymous letters however say they've sighted the woman before. Some even claimed to be working for her, yet they've been labelled as joke mail.'...That site hasn't been updated in 10 years. Oh, and Tala exaggerated with the deaths. Only Spencer and Garland died, we haven't been in contact with the other people he listed, along with some more." sighing, a sudden glint shone in Bryan's eyes, one I'd never seen before, and out of the corner of mine, I saw Tala's face fall. I watched Bryan warily, uknowing of what he was going to do, hoping I'd help in some way. Yet, taking a quick glance at Mariah, she looked about ready to explode. What was going on?

Looking back at Kuznetsov, he seemed to be..taking a hesitant step..? When he was close to planting his foot on the ground, Mariah jumped up and surpassed Hilary's scary level,"BRYAN BORIS KUZNETSOV-! YOU WILL **NOT** PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN-! YOU WILL **NOT**-!" she screeched, her face glowing red, and Bryan stared at her, his dead eyes challenging hers. The air grew thick with tension, and the two staring each other down didn't seem to register Tala explaining the situation to me.

"Bryan's legs are failing him, his knees ready to crack at any second. He needs support if he's just standing by himself, that's why he's gripping onto that chair. He needs the human support when walking though. He's continuously tried walking by himself, yet when he actually succeeds in getting his foot on the ground, if he even does, he immediately backtracks from the pain and falls over, having to stay in bed for at least a month, max. He's also having stomach problems, since he's been starving himself as of last year, and he may throw up blood once in a while..or was that a liver problem..?..Well, let's just say, this Bryan standing in front of us is a complete wreck." speaking the whole time, Ivanov didn't even turn once to look at me, his gaze fixed at Bryan who's foot dangerously edged to touching the ground and hand loosely hanging onto the chair.

"If he just..even lightly touches the ground..?"

"His foot will shatter, spreading up to his knee. He got himself into it, we tried getting him out, but he wouldn't budge. He made himself turn to glass." I nodded, staring at Kuznetsov again. Why did he do this to himself?

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mariah take a harsh step forward, putting her hands out as if trying to reason with a robber,"Bryan Boris Kuznetsov, I won't tell you again. Don't you dare let go of that damn chair and don't you dare put your damn foot down if you do!"

"..When did she learn..?"

"Forced it out of him. Forced it out of me too. I don't want another black eye like that ever again."

"...Tala! Tala, get the first aid kit! Kai, if you can move, go to the bathroon next to you and bring me a cloth, if not just stay there. Hurry! Mainly you, Tala" Mariah screeched, ordering us around like some dogs. But Tala, immediately understanding the situation, dashed out of the room as Mariah rushed to Bryan, sticking her foot under his before he toppled over and hanging onto his shoulders. Then there was me, completely confused and trying to get my legs to work.

They didn't.

Well, they did, but they were as stiff as hell and it took forever to get my legs over the side of the bed. I turned my head as Tala came rushing back in, handing Mariah the first aid kit while gently laying Bryan on the floor. Nodding, Tala got up and sat beside me, watching as Mariah...completely reminded me of Mao (well...you get my point) using the medical supplies as if a pro.

In a stupor, I could only muster,"When did..?"

"Sergei taught me a trick or two before we lost contact with him. He said I was a natural." came the quick reply, Mariah still concentrating on..fixing Bryan,"He looked sad when he said it though...I wonder why...? Anyway, one of your questions from before never got answered. Where we are. We're in the underground sanctuary of my village. Those chains you see, and the blood on the walls, weren't originally there, but..Bryan pleaded and begged for us to...whip him. He used to be so strong too..."

I sighed, lowering my head,"This is...it's all my fault. I just had to read the damn diary! Why? Why?! If it weren't for me and my stupidity, Boris wouldn't be ruling the world! Ray wouldn't be killing everybody, Spencer, Garland and whoever else wouldn't be dead and Bryan wouldn't be torturing himself!"

"Kai..." my eyes widened, that voice..Ray?!...No, no it can't be him, he wouldn't be here...And he sounds younger...Rei?! Looking up, it WAS Rei, but...he'd grown? I thought he couldn't grow?! A sudden sting on my right cheek took me by suprise, and I looked at Rei, dumbfounded, rubbing where he slapped me,"Quit being an idiot, Hiwatari! Quit putting the blame on yourself! What's done is done, you can't build a time machine to fix these things! Besides...I believe Bryan will want to tell you what really started it all when he wakes up."

"But..."

"Don't make me slap you again."

---

Sentimental: LOL I'M SPOSED TA BE DOIN HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW. xD


	19. Page 17

Sentimental: Highschool. Sucks. I think it made me lose my 1 IQ. D:

Sotry Inspiration: YOUR MOM'S CAT'S TREE'S LAWN.

**Disclaimer: CAT, IMMA KITTY CAT, AND I DANCE DANCE DANCE AND I DANCE DANCE DANCE.**

---

Diary of Ray

_Page 17_

---

"Baby steps, Hiwatari, baby steps." sighing, I glared at Ivanov out of the corner of my eye, who's arm laid resting across my shoulder to keep me up.

"You do realize I'm not in Bryan's condition, right?" I remarked, hoping to show him I didn't need help. Yeah, I was being stubborn, but hey, at least I wasn't like Tyson. Without warning, Tala's support instantly left me, and I fell forward, quickly landing on my knees and elbows. Staring wide-eyed at the floor beneath me, I took slow breaths, as to try and show the cocky red head up there that I hadn't been scared. Glaring again, when I saw his wide grin infront of my face after I'd lifted my head, he chuckled.

"Not in Bryan's condition, eh?"

"A little warning would've done some good."

"Well then, come on, stand up, ever oh-so-great, Ice Prince...I still wonder why they gave you that name, I mean wouldn't you be the Fire Prince and oh-so sexy I the title of Ice Prince?" continuing to ramble, I ignored him and felt my way up the wall, for support, as I shakily stood up. My legs literally felt like lead, and I put all my support onto the wall. Stupid Ivanov. "--and you know, I do have the more sexier eyes, and sexier ass, AND sexier nose, mouth, tongue, fingers--"

Scoffing, I couldn't help but smirk. Stupid same old Ivanov,"You know, for the current situation, you don't seem pretty worried."

He stared at me, eyes suddenly drowning in emotions, yet his facial expression, and voice tone, emotionless,"This has happened more than once, yet this was the first time in which his leg hasn't shattered." I stared, blinking. Bryan..why did he do this to himself?! "He would be in bed for months, two years at most, before his leg healed itself. Each time he does it, the wait grows longer and longer." turning his head behind him, and started walking towards the only occupied room,"He's awake. C'mon." I blinked again. How did..? Struggling, I turned my body around, slowly following, my legs lightening, although it didn't really feel like it, with each step. Finally, after what felt like hours, I reached the room, Bryan staring at me, wearily.

Struggling once more, as I didn't have a wall to support me this time, I slowly got to the chair next to Mariah, which was also next to Kuznetsov, and sat down, watching as Bryan took a deep breath. "Kai...I know you think you've caused this whole mess...But...you didn't...I...I did." I grew completely wide-eyed, I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head! I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, and Bryan continued,"You see...Balcov made two diaries, each connecting to different fates of the world and person it belonged to when each entry was read. Yet he made Ray's different...I'll get to that later...But, I picked up the first diary. I didn't know, I wasn't thinking, but once somebody touches it, they're compelled to read it, whether they read two entries or one, they'll still cause destruction. Some entries are majorly corny, a lot, miserable and depressed. After reading one entry...it made me do something I didn't want to...It...it made me..kill Ian...Tala, I'm sorry.." I looked over to the redhead, who stared blankly.

"I...it wasn't your fault...don't be sorry..." he murmured, biting his lip. I turned back to Bryan, suprised to see _him crying._

"Once..Once I comprehended what I did, I went back to the diary...I learned it was what it was once memories flooded back about Boris telling Kon and I about them. I kept the diary, because I knew it wasn't the one with stronger effects, I knew that you or Tyson or somebody on your team would find it, Kai...The diary I read brought the diary to where you guys where...alive, so to say. When it was wherever it was, something most likely clicked in Ray's brain, the murderer, to do whatever it took to get somebody to read it. And then...the events happened...I wanted to tell you, Kai, way back then, on what was going on...but...I never got the chance to speak, everything went so fast..." he sat up, shaking and wincing as he did so. I wanted to push him back down and tell him to stay there, but I was still registering everything he'd said. Staring at me long and hard with his lifeless, crying, eyes, I did something I didn't think he'd do. He hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder, screaming muffled apologies to everyone in the room. Hesitantly, I returned the hug, only then realizing exactly how skinny he was. Rubbing his back, I could only ask one question.

"There's a way..we can fix all of this, right?"

---

Sentimental: AH. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. SO HORRIBLE. OHMYGOD. I don't like myself, I get these awesome chapters, like in paragraphs and junk, in MY SLEEP, yet when I wake up, I forget everything. It's so stupid. D:

I hope you still like this horrid chapter in the least.


	20. SORRY GUYS D:

Sentimental: Ah, geez, guys, I'm really, really, REALLY TRULY sorry. Another note that's not a chapter. But, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm rewriting Diary of Ray. I'm not sure how, but I've lost myself on where the story's going. I've tried writing the last chapter plenty of times, but I can never get it right. To me, I made things too rushed, and it really bothers me. I may finish the last chapter for this once in a blue moon, but I've already gotten the first rewritten chapter up, starting on the second. I already like it better. If you want, I can finish a few more chapters of the rewrite so you guys won't have to wait for some for awhile? School is really a bitch and a half, and I'm getting sick a lot lately since I don't eat properly. (I'm not trying to be anorexic or anything, I just never get hungry, or...Hell, I basically just eat junk food, and I lose weight. I don't get it.)

But, I'm really, REALLY, sorry. If you want tiny/big? spoilers, I can send you the little bit of the last chapter I'd gotten written through PM or something.

I'll keep this up though, it was my first story that never was. xD;

And here's a sneak preview of the rewrite, which will be called "Book of Blood".

It will say Stupid, Monkey and Glasses a lot(but not in the preview), as those are Kai's nicknames for Tyson, Daichi and Kenny. xD

DAICHI'S ACTUALLY IN IT.

YEEAAAH.

lol

---

_I stormed down the halls, eyes flickering in a menacing glare as a stupid pig with a stupid hat and a stupid shirt, and a stupid coat, and stupid pants, and stupid shoes, and an especially stupid face, ran out of my sight. Did he seriously think stealing Dranzer, getting caught red handed, and running away would make his training less "deathifying", as he would say? If anything, I'm going to kill him in our next training session. Damned, stupid, retarded, pain in my..._

_"Kai," I glared at the neko-jin who smiled in front of me, sun-kissed eyes dancing in amusement and curiosity. His normally tightly bound raven locks were tied in a loose braid, his usual attire resting on his body, a coat sitting lightly on his shoulders. Ray Kon...I'm gonna kill this kid, he made me lose the stupid pain in my ass that just ran off with my stupid bird,"is everything all right?"_

_I grumbled and walked past my Chinese teammate,"Just fine, now get your ass down to the limo. If Granger's there, tell him he's going to wake up in Hell." I spat, storming away and checking the nearest room, ignoring the light chuckles from the other. "I'll be sure to tell him!" he continued to chuckle as I rummaged scornfully through the room's closet. Of course, it was bare, except for the few towels on the racks. Throwing the towels in an "unKailike" manner, I practically slammed the door shut as I walked out of the little room empty handed. Stupid towels. Stupid closets. Stupid hotels. Stupid rooms. Stupid Stupid. Stupid everything. Back in the bigger area, I got on my hands and knees and looked angrily under one of the beds._

_I ended up empty sighted._

---

I'm so sorry guys. D:

I love you all, and thanks for sticking by this story, even though it may never get completed. I just can't get the damn ending right, and if I keep it going, it will never end, I'm sure of it. I understand if you guys don't read the rewrite and whatnot, I've been such a horrible..writer..person...girl...thing...bleh. I'm so sorry!


End file.
